Starship TroopersAnime Style
by Mia Ausa
Summary: The title is pretty explanatory...it will rated R for later chapters so...enjoy...
1. Default Chapter

Author's comments: This is a crossover-fic between four different series and a movie called Starship Troopers. The first series is Ranma ½, then KOF, Gatekeepers and the Final Fantasy series. So, if you don't like stuff like this, then please leave. Otherwise enjoy the fic. Be gentle dear readers and read this with an open mind.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters to Final Fantasy, Gatekeepers, KOF and Ranma ½ do not belong to me or else I would be rich now. I'm only borrowing the characters. Please don't sue me.  
  
This fanfiction is dedicated to Ryan, who has written a fanfic that has touched this author here.(places hand over heart). May he find the person just for him. And this is also dedicated to Heather of the Amazoness Duo, who inspired me to write. May she find the 'Sakura' in her life and know happiness.  
  
Side note: If you don't know the characters from the series I'm using. I suggest you read up about them first.Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
Starship Troopers: Anime Style (Part 1)  
  
A TV clicks on to bring a special live broadcast from orbit around a strange planet where some sixty plus starships orbit. A reporter reports the events as they happen with thousands of people watching.  
  
"We break now as we take you live to Klendathu where the invasion has already begun," announced the reporter.  
  
The TV screen changes as the view changes to show the planet's surface and another reporter, reporting the facts as many troopers rush around.  
  
"We've landed here on what troopers called "Big K"," said the reporter. "It's an ugly planet, it's a bug planet, a planet as hostile.AAAAA!!!"  
  
The report is cut short as the reporter is screaming for help. The camera lens gets splattered with blood as the reporter is bitten in half by something. The cameraman gets a shot of something with huge jaws and claws as a trooper with a short ponytail wails away with a pulse cannon at the claws of the thing off screen. The young man suddenly shouts at the camera.  
  
"Come on! Let's go! Get out of here!"  
  
The cameraman follows after a moments hesitation as the young man and his friends; one with red hair, one with long flowing black hair and one with short hair with a headband move out. There are screams of wounded and the dying from right and left and camera captures it all.  
  
"Go! This way!" yelled the young man with the ponytail.  
  
As the group splits into two, something slices at the man with short hair wearing a headband and he goes down screaming.  
  
"No! Kusanagi was supposed to be mine!" yelled the red haired man, looking back, but still running.  
  
As the young man stopped to fight back, a huge claw from out of nowhere grabs the cameraman and stabs him, killing him. The young man with a ponytail fought back vigorously as the camera, blinked, still capturing the last bit of footage. Even as the creature the man fought seemed dead, it reared up and stabbed him with a huge claw, right through his leg.  
  
"GAH!!!!"  
  
The man grabbed the claw and tore it out of his leg and he moaned in agony as the camera lost power and went dead.  
  
* One Year Earlier. *  
  
It is a high school classroom setting with students seated left and right, and a girl with a ribbon in her hair, turned back to the front of the class, thinking to herself. This is Ruriko Ikusawa. Now a beautiful 18 year old, she could feel the eyes of one Ranma Saotome gazing at her. It was clear that he was infatuated with her.  
  
"And as this stinking year closes," spoke a gruff voice. "And probably another failure for me.Saotome, pay attention!"  
  
Ranma jumped. He had been working on something on his console. He grinned and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Wallace," said Ranma.  
  
As Barret Wallace continued to lecture something about violence, Ranma sighed heavily and deeply. He hated school classes. He would rather be out and training for his martial arts. Just then behind him, a voice spoke up, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"I was always taught that violence never solves anything," spoke up a girl.  
  
Ranma smiled. That was Tifa Lockhart, an old childhood friend of his. Well, not exactly childhood.they met when he first came to Trabia High School.  
  
"Really?" said Barret. "I wonder what the founding fathers of Hiroshima would say."  
  
He tapped Ruriko on her shoulder with his left arm; his hand was missing due to an accident.  
  
"You."  
  
"They wouldn't say anything," answered Ruriko, succinctly. "Hiroshima was destroyed."  
  
Muttering, Barret turned back and lectured again. As he lectured, Ranma sent a message with his console to Ruriko's console. The message appeared and Ruriko read it to herself. Turning around, Ruriko flashed a smile at Ranma. Tifa apparently noticed it too since she lowered her head, not wanting to see Ranma's reaction. Just then as Ruriko turned back to face the class, Barret interrupted Ranma's thoughts again.  
  
"You.tell me what is the moral difference between a citizen and a civilian."  
  
"It lies in civic virtue," answered Ranma. "A citizen accepts responsibility for the safety of the body politics. A civilian doesn't."  
  
"Well, la de da," said Barret. "The exact words of the text, but do you understand it? Do you believe it?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know," answered Ranma, truthfully.  
  
"Well of course, you don't," said Barret. "You wouldn't recognize 'civic virtue' if it came up from behind and bit you in the a$$."  
  
Suddenly a bell rang and Barret shrugged it off, dismissing the class. As students filed out Ranma passes a couple kissing. Realizing that Ruriko was waiting for him just passed the couple, Ranma went to her and with a blush, kissed her. Ruriko kissed him back and then held up a finger.  
  
"Not here," whispered Ruriko. Then in her normal voice, "Let's go see if the math final grades have been posted yet."  
  
"Aw, math," groaned Ranma as he was dragged along. "I don't see what the big deal is."  
  
Nevertheless, Ranma went along as Ruriko dragged him over to a huge terminal that displayed grade results. She walked up and typed in what was required to see her grade and it soon showed up.97%. Ruriko beamed at Ranma.  
  
"Well done," said Ranma, proudly.  
  
"Your turn," said Ruriko, mischievously.  
  
As Ranma stepped up to the terminal, Ruriko spotted someone and turned to address Ranma.  
  
"Hold on." said Ruriko, before walking out. "I want to go talk to Kaoru. Her brother's in the fleet."  
  
As Ruriko rushed off to talk to Kaoru, Ranma turned to the display, typing in his own ID. The display soon showed his score.35%.  
  
"35%? That's a big achievement," said a familiar voice.  
  
A young man stepped up and typed something and enlarged Ranma's score.  
  
"Way to go.35%!" the man said clapping.  
  
As other students began to laugh, Ranma sighed and glared at his friend.  
  
"Reiji," he said with a warning tone.  
  
"Fine, fine," said Reiji, turning the screen back to normal.  
  
Walking toward Ruriko, the two paused half way.  
  
"Hey," said Reiji, nudging Ranma.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell me you haven't done it yet," whispered Reiji.  
  
"Aw, what's the hurry?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Others are waiting," replied Reiji, looking over Ranma's back.  
  
Ranma turned a bit to catch a glimpse of Tifa talking with her friends. Tifa noticed and then turned her attention back to her friends.  
  
"What.you read her mind?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Don't have to," responded Reiji, smirking. "Besides, it's pretty obvious what she wants."  
  
"But I want Ruriko-chan," said Ranma, plainly.  
  
"Oh, you got it bad," said Reiji in a teasing tone before walking off.  
  
Ranma watched as Ruriko approached and Reiji left.  
  
"Don't forget about this afternoon," called Reiji.  
  
Turning to Ruriko, he said.  
  
"He's always late when he's fishing for a kiss."  
  
Ruriko laughed lightly before hugging Ranma around the waist with one hand and Reiji walked off. Ranma shook his head and hugged Ruriko back.  
  
"Flying starships," said Ruriko. "Must need nerves of steel, huh?"  
  
"Bet I could do it," said Ranma.  
  
"Oh, Ranma," said Ruriko, smiling.  
  
As they headed to their next class, Ruriko caught a glimpse of Tifa. Tifa didn't seem happy and actually rather downcast at seeing Ranma with her. Ruriko sighed and tugged Ranma toward Biology class.  
  
* * *  
  
In Biology class, the teacher was instructing them on dissecting a sort of large beetle type bug. Ruriko gulped. This was the part of Biology she never liked.  
  
"Come on Ruriko-chan," said Ranma, lightly. "It's just a bug."  
  
As the teacher lectured, the students put on their goggles and dissected the bug before them. Ruriko resisted the urge to throw up, but after witnessing several other members carve up the beetles and take out their guts, Ruriko couldn't stand it.  
  
"Excuse me," said Ruriko, before covering her mouth and running out.  
  
Tifa, although into the experiment, noticed, she declined to comment.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, in Reiji basement, Ranma sat facing Reiji while different cards flashed different faces across the screen. Reiji stared intently at Ranma while Ranma stared back just as intently.  
  
"Don't think about it," said Reiji. "Just go with your gut instinct."  
  
They stare at each other a beat. The screen showed the card Seven of Diamonds. Then Ranma spoke.  
  
"I see the.Ace of Spades," said Ranma, pushing a button.  
  
The wrong answer sound buzzed and Reiji sighed.  
  
"Let's try again," said Reiji, pushing some buttons. "Statistically you should have guessed one by now.by accident."  
  
The card appeared on the screen now is the Jack of Clubs and Reiji set down a small piece of food down next to an open test tube. They stare intently at each other once again, before Ranma sighed.  
  
"Let's face it, my psychic ability is zero," said Ranma, pushing a button.  
  
The wrong answer buzzer buzzed again.  
  
"And I'm unlucky," finished Ranma.  
  
"One more," said Reiji, typing some more. "And luck is not a factor."  
  
Just then, down the maze of test tubes, a pure white ermine popped it's head out and snapped up the piece of food before walking all over Reiji's keyboard.  
  
"Hisame! You.stop that," scolded Reiji. "Time out."  
  
"Hey, he just wants some attention," said Ranma, scratching the ermine's neck. "You stopped playing with him like you used to."  
  
Sighing, Reiji looked at Hisame for a beat, concentrating.  
  
"Go bug Yukino," said Reiji.  
  
The ermine hopped off the table and headed up the stairs.  
  
"How did you make him do that?" asked Ranma, incredulous.  
  
"I gave him the impression that Yukino was preparing his food," said Reiji, smiling.  
  
"Reiji, just make sure you don't do that me," said Ranma, sighing.  
  
"No, can't do human.yet," answered Reiji.  
  
Upstairs, Hisame squeaked and Yukino looked down. Then she knelt down, holding out her hand.  
  
"Hisame.nani?" asked Yukino, softly.  
  
* * *  
  
As the day went by, Ranma found himself on the field, playing football as he ran for the field goal. The other team was surprisingly tough. Concentrating, Ranma ran on as one player of the opposite team attempted to stop him. Ranma made a note of how he was like. Fangs, yellow bandanna.  
  
"You're mine!" yelled the player.  
  
The young man ran at Ranma attempting to stop him. They almost collided when at the last second Ranma flipped over the man, causing him to stumble into the crowd, letting Ranma score a touchdown. His team cheered and got ready for the next play as the young man tried to pick himself up. He looked up and someone hand offered to help him up.  
  
"You all right?" asked Ruriko, smiling down at him.  
  
"Well, I.yeah," stammered the young man. "Name's Ryouga Hibiki."  
  
Ranma and his teammates cheer along with the crowd. In that instant, he saw Ryouga with Ruriko, talking on the sidelines.  
  
"So, what are you doing after the game?" asked Ryouga, nervously.  
  
"Well, everyone's going to the dance," said Ruriko, smiling. "Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Don't know," answered Ryouga truthfully. "Last night as a civilian."  
  
Ruriko looked at him with bemusement in her eyes.  
  
"I get shipped out to Ticonderoga tomorrow," said Ryouga as he strapped his helmet back on.  
  
"Really? I want to go there," said Ruriko in excitement.  
  
Ryouga smiled as he wandered back out on to the field. He looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" he wondered.  
  
"Get on the other side," said a voice.  
  
Ryouga looked around; found he was standing with the opposite team. He trotted back to his own team, when he found himself face to face with that man he tried to take down earlier.  
  
"Don't get any ideas," said Ranma. "She's my girl."  
  
"All's fair in love and war," said Ryouga, grinning showing his fang.  
  
Ranma smirked, but then he caught a glimpse of Ruriko's smiling face. He didn't even notice the game resume until Ryouga was in his face, flipping him over his back with his superior strength. Ranma landed hard and before he had reoriented himself, Ryouga's team had made a touchdown. As Ryouga's team cheered him on and such, Ranma's team ordered a huddle. The score was 43 to 41 in favor of Ryouga's team. A girl's voice was talking.  
  
"The play is a flip six, three hole," said the girl. "Ranma!"  
  
The girl hit Ranma upside the head with her hand, drawing Ranma's attention back to the situation.  
  
"What is it Tifa?" asked Ranma, almost growling.  
  
"You were drifting," said Tifa. "Flip six, three hole on one, got it?"  
  
"Just pass me the ball and I'll handle it," said Ranma confidently.  
  
They break the huddle and get back on the field. At the snap of the football, Ranma made for open field. Seeing Ranma was clear, Tifa threw the ball with deadly accuracy at Ranma. Ranma caught it after flipping over 3 opposing members from the other side and made for the goal. Ryouga ran after him, with determination to stop Ranma etched on his face.  
  
"Not this time!" yelled Ryouga as he tackled Ranma's legs.  
  
The tackle brought Ranma and Ryouga down. The referee blew the whistle.  
  
"He made it in," called the ref.  
  
Ryouga and Ranma stood up. Ryouga scowled as Ranma was swarmed by fans of the school and kissed by Ruriko. Ryouga snorted, turned on his heels and left the field, heading for the locker room. After a bit Ryouga looked around.since when was the locker room on the beach?  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma stood in front of a mirror, fixing the tie on his tuxedo. For some reason it wasn't turning out quite right. His mother Nodoka, stood watching him as Ranma's father, Genma came in with a pamphlet in his hand.  
  
"This came for you, boy," said Genma. "I presume on your request.?"  
  
"Well, lots of my friends are doing federal service," answered Ranma.  
  
"Are you thinking of applying?" asked Nodoka, curiously.  
  
Ranma shrugged.  
  
"Are you crazy? I'd rather take 10 Happo-fire bursts than see you ruin your life," said Genma, all but shouted.  
  
"Ranma, people in the federal service get hurt.killed even," said Nodoka. "You're already manly enough, why do you need to do this?"  
  
"Who gave you this idea?" growled Genma. "It was that teacher.wasn't it?"  
  
"Mr. Wallace, pops," said Ranma.  
  
"Whatever, the thing is, you are going to Tokyo U and that's it," said Genma.  
  
"It's my decision," said Ranma in a tone that spoke of challenge.  
  
"Is that how it is?" asked Genma.  
  
The two were about to clash, when Nodoka interrupted.  
  
"Wait, your dad and I have a surprise," said Nodoka. "Can you guess?"  
  
Ranma shook his head, sullenly.he couldn't guess.  
  
"A training trip to the outer rings," said Genma. "Zegema Beach.what do you think?"  
  
"I.I've always wanted to go there," said Ranma, lightning up.  
  
"Good.good, then it's settled," said Nodoka.  
  
"Here, have a drink with me," said Genma, handing Ranma a champagne glass.  
  
Toasting, the two downed the contents of the glasses.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, at the dance, Ranma showed up with Ruriko, but she soon pulled away to talk to someone about Fleet Academy. Wandering around, Ranma bumped into Tifa. She was all dressed up in a slinky prom dress and smiled when she saw Ranma.  
  
"Hey, Ranma, you want to dance?" asked Tifa, getting close.  
  
"But I promised Ruriko," protested Ranma.  
  
"Well, there are more dances," said Tifa. "One won't hurt will it?"  
  
Ranma shrugged as Tifa hugged him close and they talked while they danced to the beat of the music.  
  
"It's sad," said Tifa, sighing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That after this, most of us won't see each other again after tonight," said Tifa.  
  
"I need to talk to Mr. Wallace," said Ranma.  
  
"You'd better hurry then," said Tifa, nodding in a direction. "He's leaving soon."  
  
"Tifa, I."  
  
"No.that's all right, go ahead," said Tifa, sounding somewhat dejected.  
  
"Thanks, you're the best," said Ranma.  
  
Ranma kissed her on the forehead before doing a jump over to where Barret was heading. Tifa sighed and looked up as Reiji danced up to her. Smiling a bit, Tifa went back to dancing, this time with Reiji.  
  
"Mr. Wallace!" called out Ranma.  
  
Barret turned around to see Ranma headed straight for him. He waited until Ranma had landed next to him before resuming his walking.  
  
"I wanted to say thanks," said Ranma.  
  
"Oh, come on," said Barret in a bored tone.  
  
"No, your class was one of the best I had," said Ranma. "Really."  
  
"Appreciate the thought," said Barret as the two walked along.  
  
"I mean, I want to join up," said Ranma, hitting his main point. "I want to become a citizen."  
  
"Well, good for you," said Barret, smiling a bit. "Go find out if it's for you."  
  
"But my parents are against it," said Ranma.  
  
"Figuring out things for yourself is the only freedom anyone really has," said Barret. "You shouldn't care about other people say. Make your own choices."  
  
And with that, Barret turned and left. Nodding, Ranma went back in to see if he could find Ruriko. It didn't take him long and he found her talking to Ryouga, who was wearing a Fleet Uniform. Ruriko looked up as Ranma approached.  
  
"Oh, Ranma, this is Ryouga," said Ruriko, making introductions.  
  
"We met at the game," said Ryouga. "No hard feelings, eh?"  
  
Ryouga offered his hand. Ranma shook it.  
  
"Not at all, we won," said Ranma, smirking.  
  
"Listen you." Ryouga, all but growled.  
  
"Come on Ruriko-chan," said Ranma. "It's last dance."  
  
"Maybe I'll see you at the academy," said Ruriko to Ryouga.  
  
Nodding, Ryouga slipped away. Ruriko turned to hug Ranma as the dance got slow, holding each other. As the song slowly progressed, the two got closer, kissing on occasion.until a hand interposed itself between their faces.  
  
"Hey you two, there's a place for that," said Reiji, dancing with Tifa.  
  
Ranma nodded and turned back to Ruriko. But before that happened, he caught the look on Tifa's face. It was an expression that bore sadness to it and he wished he didn't see it.  
  
"Ryouga's going for pilot, you know?" asked Ruriko.  
  
"You two have so much in common," said Ranma.  
  
"Oh my.Ranma Saotome, are you jealous?" asked Ruriko teasingly.  
  
"What.? I.no.that is," stammered Ranma frantically.  
  
Ruriko's bright laugh brought him out of it and they continued to finish the dance together.  
  
"I'm going to sign up," said Ranma.  
  
"That's great," said Ruriko, brightly. "Reiji and I are going to tomorrow. Why don't you come with us?"  
  
"I will," said Ranma. "Promise."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, after the graduation, Ranma, Ruriko and Reiji recited the oath of the Federation, pledging themselves to serve. After that, Ranma and Ruriko stepped out and headed to the front desk to give the papers that said what they could become in the Federal Service. They stepped up and handed a recruiting sergeant their papers. Taking it with his prosthetic hand, he looked up at them.  
  
"Fresh meat for the grinder, eh?" asked the sergeant jokingly.  
  
Ranma and Ruriko shared an amused look with each other before turning back to the sergeant who was stamping approval on their papers.  
  
"What are you going to be?" asked the sergeant.  
  
"I'm going to be a pilot," answered Ruriko, beaming proudly.  
  
"Good, we need all the pilots we can get," replied the sergeant, stamping her paper.  
  
Just then Reiji walked up and handed the sergeant his papers.  
  
"Hey you guys," said Reiji.  
  
"Did you get into Starside R&D?" asked Ranma.  
  
"No."  
  
"I don't believe it," said Ranma in a shocked tone. "You wanted to join that."  
  
"I know, but I got Games & Theory instead," said Reiji.  
  
"Games & Theory?" asked Ruriko, astonished. "That's military intelligence."  
  
The sergeant looked up at that and stamped Reiji's paper and handed it back to him.  
  
"Way to go, Reiji," said Ranma, slapping Reiji on the back.  
  
"Next time we meet, I'll be saluting you," said the sergeant.  
  
Reiji smiled and nodded before walking off with Ruriko.  
  
"What about you son?" asked the sergeant, looking up at Ranma.  
  
"Infantry, sir," replied Ranma.  
  
"Good for you," said the sergeant, clasping Ranma's hand. "Mobile Infantry made me the man I am today."  
  
The sergeant pushed his chair to take other applicants. In doing so, Ranma caught a look at the sergeant's missing legs. Rolling his eyes, he left to join Ruriko and Reiji. In a minute he had caught up to them; they were waiting for him.  
  
"Let's make a vow.swear to be friends no matter what," said Ruriko.  
  
"Sure, I'm okay with that," said Ranma.  
  
"We might be thousands of light years away from each other and never ever see each other again," said Reiji, smiling. "But sure."  
  
* * *  
  
When Ranma got home, he started to pack up while his father raged at him.  
  
"It's my decision pops," said Ranma, heading for the door.  
  
"You will do as I say boy! You're coming to train and vacation," shouted Genma. "And after that, take over the dojo!"  
  
"I want to be a citizen," Ranma shot back. "It's my decision. I made it."  
  
"If you leave, you'll be cut off, you hear me?" asked Genma, threateningly.  
  
Ranma snorted and walked out the door.  
  
"That's it! You're cut off!" roared Genma after him.  
  
The door slammed shut and Nodoka raced after him.  
  
"Ranma, why won't you change your mind?" asked Nodoka. "Is citizenship that important to you?"  
  
"Well, yeah, it is," said Ranma, looking his mom square in the eye.  
  
"I hope so," said Nodoka. "I hope you don't ruin your life chasing after some girl that wants to look good in uniform."  
  
"Don't," said Ranma sharply. "Don't talk about Ruriko-chan that way."  
  
Then Ranma turned and stomped off.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma waited patiently as he could by the transporter terminals. Finally, after a bit, a familiar voice shook him out of his trance.  
  
"You're late you know?" asked Ranma, teasingly.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair," said Ruriko, smiling. "My father helped me pack. I guess I'm ready now."  
  
"Me too," replied Ranma. "I'm wearing everything I own."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Ruriko, softly. "Your parents, right?"  
  
"I'll be okay," said Ranma, confidently. "The Federation will give me all I need for the next two years, right?"  
  
"According to the oath, yes," answered Ranma.  
  
"I'll miss you," said Ruriko.  
  
"And I, you," responded Ranma.  
  
They share a kiss before Ruriko headed for the transport.  
  
"Love you, don't forget to write," she called as she stepped inside.  
  
Ranma nodded and the transport disappeared taking Ruriko to Fleet Academy for pilot training on the moon. Ranma sighed and headed for his own transport.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma had expected boot camp to be like this. It felt right.almost like being in a dojo where he was the student again. Right now, he and about some other 50 plus recruits stood, listening to their drill sergeant, Seifer Almasy.  
  
"The problem is not one of you is good enough the way you are," Seifer was saying.  
  
Ranma stood at attention, respecting his teacher.  
  
"What a bunch of chicken wusses," muttered Seifer.  
  
He walked back and forth with his baton.  
  
"Hands at your side," said Seifer, striking a guy.  
  
"Head up," ordered Seifer, forcing a girl's head up.  
  
"Suck that gut in," commanded Seifer, poking a man with exotic red hair.  
  
"Legs together," growled Seifer, smacking another guy's leg.  
  
The man grimaced before Seifer went back to the front, assuming a commanding position. Other units marched around, jogged, trained or did exercises.  
  
"Jeez, to think this happened to me," said Seifer, grumbling. "You all don't rate that good, you slack bellied, chicken."  
  
A man with a headband and parted hair started chuckling. Seifer didn't appreciate that one bit. He got up into that man's face.  
  
"Do you think I'm being funny? You think I'm a comedian?" asked Seifer.  
  
"I'm sorry," muttered the man.  
  
"The first and last words out of your stinking hole," said Seifer, addressing the whole group. ".will be 'sir'? Do you get me?!"  
  
"Sir, yes, sir," gulped the man as he dragged out in front.  
  
"You see that armory back there?" asked Seifer. "Run around it 3 times."  
  
"Ha, sucks for you Kusanagi scum," said the red-haired man.  
  
"Stuff it Yagami," said Kyo.  
  
"You can go with him," said Seifer.  
  
The two started to pace lightly before Seifer started smacking them.  
  
"Run, I said! Run, go, go, go!" yelled Seifer, whipping them with the flat end of his sword.  
  
Kyo and Iori started running. Seifer turned to a burly sergeant.  
  
"Raijin, keep pace with them!" ordered Seifer.  
  
"Move, move!" yelled Raijin as he chased after them with a staff.  
  
"Anytime you think I'm being too tough," yelled Seifer. "Anytime you think I'm being unfair."  
  
Ranma and the other cadets stood perfectly still.  
  
"Anytime you miss your mommy, QUIT!" yelled Seifer, pointing to white picket fence, not far from them. "You sign your form, grab your gear and take a stroll down washout lane.DO YOU GET ME?!"  
  
"We get you, sir!" barked Ranma and the other cadets.  
  
"I wonder," said Seifer, putting his baton away. "Who thinks they got what it takes to knock me down?"  
  
"Sir, and perhaps I do, sir," said another young man with a headband, raising his hand.  
  
Motioning Shingo forward, Seifer shed his gray trench coat and tossed his sword and gear aside. Shingo stepped forward and charged Seifer.  
  
"Unfinished Wicked Chew!" called out Shingo, lunging out with a right hook.  
  
Seifer caught and flipped him over on his back, breaking his arm in the process and everyone winced. Seifer stood over him.  
  
"You okay, cadet?" asked Seifer.  
  
"Sir, yes sir.no sir," said Shingo, clutching his arm. "My arm.think it's broke, sir."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Iori as he ran passed.  
  
"Medic!" called out Seifer.  
  
As medics ran over and helped Shingo to the infirmary, another cadet stepped up to Seifer.  
  
"Sir," said the cadet.  
  
Ranma took a look at the new arrival. To his surprise, he saw Tifa step up to Seifer and present her orders.  
  
"Says here you want to transfer to here," said Seifer, looking over the orders.  
  
"Heard it was the best, sir," answered Tifa.  
  
"It is the best," said Seifer. "But what makes you think you're good enough?!"  
  
Tifa stared hard at Seifer for a minute before tossing her gear aside and taking off her uniform, showing a white sports bra and a black mini skirt. She assumed a fighting stance, as did Seifer. For a minute or two, the two of them danced around each other, assessing each other of ability. Tifa broke the circling and lunged at Seifer with a front kick, which Seifer deflected, but it was just a diversion as Tifa decked him hard across the face. Seifer shook it off.  
  
"Look at her go," whispered a young girl called Rinoa.  
  
"She's good all right," said another man called Tatewaki Kuno. "If she should win against me, I would let her date me."  
  
There was a pause.as Kyo and Iori returned.  
  
"And make squad leader," said Kuno.  
  
"Hey, that's my job," said Iori in a low voice.  
  
The fight continued. Tifa rushed at Seifer, using hard punches. Seifer caught both of her hands. Not fazed by it, Tifa used Seifer body as support and flipped kicked him, sending him sprawling to ground. The other cadets were stunned and Ranma smiled to himself. Tifa was just as good as she was when he met her.  
  
"Very good cadet," said Seifer, picking himself up. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"I'm a professional at close combat, sir," answered Tifa, winking cutely.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, Ranma's group was in the mess hall getting their food. They were all talking about what happened.  
  
"I'd like to disable Seifer," said Shingo, his arm in a healing cast.  
  
"That's improper attitude," said Kuno's sister, Kodachi. "They'll kick you out for that.not that I care."  
  
"They'll kick you out for anything," said Rinoa. "Improper attitude, un- orderly conduct, anything."  
  
"Off you go down washout lane," said Kyo.  
  
"Where's the meat?" asked Iori, pushing in between Rinoa and Shingo.  
  
"Hey, wait your turn," said Rinoa.  
  
"It's all the same line, little lady," said Iori.  
  
"Hey, get back in line like everyone else," said Ranma, speaking up.  
  
Iori looked at him for a beat. The line got quiet and Seifer looked on. Finally Iori laughed and playfully punched Ranma on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, you've got guts," said Iori. "I think we can be friends."  
  
Kyo and Shingo gawked at Iori. For the time they had known him, he had never acted like this.  
  
"I'm honored," said Ranma, smiling.  
  
"Sure you are," said Iori, grinning, giving Ranma a big helping of meat. "Everyone should have a friend like me."  
  
Kyo and Shingo left the line, stumped. This was a side of Iori they definitely haven't seen before. Ranma laughed and got his stuff before heading toward a table and sitting down. Tifa ran after him.  
  
"Hey, you want to eat with me?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Sure," said Ranma. "Plenty of room, but Tifa."  
  
"Hmm?" Tifa sat down and smiled.  
  
"Why did you join the same squad as me?" asked Ranma.  
  
Tifa blushed and looked down.  
  
"You didn't follow me, did you?" asked Ranma.  
  
The instant he said that, Ranma instantly regretted it. Tifa looked up with an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"You think I joined because of you?" asked Tifa.  
  
"You saying you didn't?" asked Ranma.  
  
Tifa looked away; she couldn't answer. Suddenly Iori sat down, breaking the tension between the two.  
  
"Hey," said Iori.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Author's notes: Well, how was that? Feel free to review. Flames will be burned within Orochi fire. 


	2. Starship TroopersAnime StylePart 2

Author's comments: This is a crossover-fic between four different series and a movie called Starship Troopers. The first series is Ranma ½, then KOF, Gatekeepers and the Final Fantasy series. So, if you don't like stuff like this, then please leave. Otherwise enjoy the fic. Be gentle dear readers and read this with an open mind.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters to Final Fantasy, Gatekeepers, KOF and Ranma ½ do not belong to me or else I would be rich now. I'm only borrowing the characters. Please don't sue me.  
  
This fanfiction is dedicated to Ryan, who has written a fanfic that has touched this author here.(places hand over heart). May he find the person just for him. And this is also dedicated to Heather of the Amazoness Duo, who inspired me to write. May she find the 'Sakura' in her life and know happiness.  
  
Side note: If you don't know the characters from the series I'm using. I suggest you read up about them first.Now on with the story.please make sure you've read part 1 first.  
  
  
  
Starship Troopers: Anime Style (Part 2)  
  
Ranma was breathing hard, but he smiled. This was the type of thing that was good at. Iori ran along beside him. Ranma had to admit he was impressed with him. He didn't think that he would have kept up with him through the obstacle course.  
  
"What makes you think you'll be squad leader, Ranma?" asked Iori, panting.  
  
"It's something.I got," said Ranma, panting while running.  
  
"Feh.guys like you.are all alike," said Iori.  
  
Just as they were about to cross a pit fall, a voice interrupted their thoughts.  
  
"Hey, you guys," called Tifa.  
  
As the two turned around, Tifa crossed overhead on a pulley and smacked both Ranma and Iori over and into the pit full of mud. Tifa smiled as she finished the rest of the course.  
  
* * *  
  
Now the team is practicing accuracy, but with knife throwing.  
  
"Next squad," ordered Seifer.  
  
Iori stepped up and readied himself. He took a moment before threw the knife at the target. Unfortunately, it bounced off and scrapped him in the shoulder.  
  
"Son of a." cursed Iori.  
  
Seifer shook his head, smiling.  
  
"Sir, I don't get it," said Iori. "I mean who needs a knife when I can do this?"  
  
Iori just then put his hand through the wall behind the squad. Everyone stared.  
  
"Sir?" asked Iori.  
  
"Cease fire," ordered Seifer.  
  
The cadets stopped throwing knives at targets and listened.  
  
"Put your hand on that mangled wall," said Seifer, standing next to a target with a knife sticking in it.  
  
Iori scowled.  
  
"Put your hand on that wall," repeated Seifer.  
  
Iori put his hand on that wall and smirked. Seifer pulled the knife out from the target behind him, flipped it and threw it. Iori moved his hand at the last second, the knife imbedding in the wall, between his fingers. Iori smirked as Seifer approached, thinking that he was wounded.  
  
"A man can not push a button," said Seifer gesturing to Iori's hand. "If you disable his."  
  
Seifer looked Iori, who was none the worse for wear, no bleeding or anything of the sort.  
  
".hand," finished Seifer.  
  
Seifer grumbled and let his students continue.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day, all the cadets were in the showers. Ranma stepped and pulled on a handle and started the warm water. It felt good to work out again like this.  
  
"Well, we were all dumb enough to sign up for Mobile Infantry," said Kyo. "What's your excuse Shingo?"  
  
"You made me do this, Kusanagi-sempai," said Shingo. "Good for training."  
  
"Oh, I forgot," said Kyo, turning. "Rinoa? You?"  
  
"Well, my dad's a general," answered Rinoa, washing her hair. "And I want to try out for 'SeeD' and you need citizenship for that, so here I am."  
  
"I see, let's keep it going," said Kyo, turning to Kuno. "You?"  
  
"Well, I got into the best Kendo school, but I used too much money on girls," answered Kuno. "So, I serve and the Federation pays for me.Ha!"  
  
Kyo then pointed at his sister, not really knowing her reasons.  
  
"Want to be a mom," said Kodachi. "Easier to get a license if you serve."  
  
"How about you Yagami?" asked Kyo.  
  
"I knew you'd be here, so." Iori cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Eep.hey, Ranma, what about you?" asked Kyo.  
  
"Who asked you to be so nosy?" retorted Ranma.  
  
"I AM nosy, that's who I am," said Kyo as Tifa entered the showers.  
  
"Hey Ti.ti.gah.gah!" hooted Kyo as Tifa started to take off her top, flashing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hubba, flubba, wabba, zabba!" babbled Kyo incoherently.  
  
Tifa tossed her clothes off not knowing what Kyo's problem was and entered the shower next to Ranma.  
  
"You knew Ranma from Trabia," said Kyo, holding his nose because of a nosebleed. "What's his story?"  
  
"Oh," said Tifa with a sly look. "He's here for a girl."  
  
The instant that was said, the others started hooting.  
  
"Whoa.oh boy!" called Shingo.  
  
"Lover boy!" yelled Kyo.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes and left the showers. Kyo turned back to Tifa.  
  
"Is it you?" asked Kyo.  
  
Tifa didn't answer, just gave a shrug and a look that said it might be her.  
  
"Well, what about you then?" asked Kyo. "What are you here for?"  
  
Tifa threw Kyo a look and promptly left the showers. Kyo looked confused.  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
* * *  
  
"This is where we live," said Ranma's voice, as the camera panned over the barracks with lots of rowdiness. "It's not much, but I've been through worse."  
  
"Just think about it with my pops," said Ranma as he came back into view. "I've had it worse before."  
  
Suddenly, all of Ranma's friends came into view, shouting stuff. Ranma moved the camera away.  
  
"Cut it out guys," said Ranma.  
  
"Anyways, it's tough out here, not tougher than what pops put me through," said Ranma to the camera. "But then I think of you and I just want to go for it."  
  
Suddenly the barrack's lights go out.  
  
"Oops, got to go soon," said Ranma.  
  
Iori in the background finished playing the guitar and along with some of his other friends, they crowded around Ranma, hooting and making kissing sounds and ruffling Ranma's hair.  
  
"I'll kill you," said Ranma as he tackled his friends.  
  
After a minute of trashing his friends, Ranma came back into view.  
  
"Got to go, write me," said Ranma.  
  
* * *  
  
Ruriko laughed and closed the letter. Ranma looked like he was having some fun while training. A girl whizzed by Ruriko with a gear bag on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, come on Ruriko," said the girl. "First one there gets to fly it."  
  
"Hey, get back here Selphie," called Ruriko as she grabbed her gear bag and raced after her friend.  
  
Racing for the stairs, Ruriko slid down the banister and beat her friend to the spot of flying. Selphie sat down next to Ruriko.  
  
"Closing it up," said Ruriko, flipping some switches.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Two more cadets ran in and sat down.  
  
"Oh, no, not Rurippe again," said a cadet. "She's crazy."  
  
That earned him a slap to the cheek.  
  
"Humph! Nani o?" asked Ruriko as she pulled the mini ship out of the docking port.  
  
The ship raced off down the corridor. And after some tight turns and such, they flew out into open space, leaving the Moon's surface.  
  
"Hey, you seem pretty happy today," said Selphie. "What's up?"  
  
"Today I get to fly that," said Ruriko, looking out of the view port.  
  
Everyone looked to see a huge battle carrier sitting calmly in the orbit defense station around the Moon.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon Ruriko was aboard the Rodger Young battle cruiser. She walked smartly up to the captain and saluted.  
  
"Pilot Trainee Ikusawa reporting for duty, ma'am," said Ruriko.  
  
The captain was a nice young lady named Xu. She saluted back.  
  
"Take the number two chair, Ikusawa," said Xu. "Follow the instructions of your supervisor."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said Ruriko, smiling.  
  
Ruriko sat down, flipping on her station. Her instructor turned toward her handing her a clipboard. Ruriko looked up and was surprised.  
  
"Ryouga, what are you doing here?" asked Ruriko.  
  
"I'm going to teach you how to fly this thing," said Ryouga, grinning.  
  
"Assistant instructor," said Ruriko. "Should I call you 'sir'?"  
  
"Only when I give you an order," replied Ryouga.  
  
They continued to make small talk as they check the final procedures.  
  
"Take her out Ikusawa," said Xu.  
  
Ruriko grabbed the control stick and eased the starship out. Releasing the final docking clamps, she eased it out.  
  
"This isn't simulation any more cadet," said Ryouga. "Your teachers may not have been able to keep up with you, but."  
  
"Or what?" asked Ruriko jokingly.  
  
"They revoke your flight status and mine," said Ryouga. "Take it easy."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Ruriko.  
  
"Okay, initiate star drive for Jupiter," said Xu.  
  
"Star drive in 5, 4, 3." said Ryouga.  
  
Ruriko set the destination and the starship Rodger Young disappeared.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma was dressed in combat gear, hiding behind a panel for protection. He rushed out and used his practice gun to take out the members of the opposite team as Tifa and other members of his team joined him.  
  
"We're going in," called out Kyo.  
  
As Kyo and three other team members advanced, Iori and the members of his team ambushed them. While the Kuno's provided cover, Iori aimed specifically at Kyo, shooting him over and over again, even though it was a one hit 'kill'.  
  
"Ha, ha!" laughed Iori as he and his team ducked back.  
  
"Man, they're defended," said Ranma to Tifa. "No way in."  
  
"Flip six, three hole," whispered Tifa.  
  
"What?" Ranma asked; he didn't hear her clearly.  
  
"You run a flip six, three hole and you get score," said Tifa, smiling.  
  
Smiling, Ranma took point.  
  
"Cover me," he called.  
  
Tifa nodded and provided cover fire as Ranma rolled out and took a new position.above Iori and his squad, who had Tifa pinned down.  
  
"Now," called Tifa, who had hidden back behind protection again.  
  
Ranma flipped down, took Iori and two of his members completely by surprise, disabling them.  
  
"Thanks, buddy," said Ranma, taking Iori's gun.  
  
"You b@$#@rd!" screamed Iori.  
  
Ranma then, using two guns, proceeded to eliminate the others on Iori's team and made it to the flag. He grabbed it and waved it in triumph. Seifer stood quite a ways from the skirmish with Raijin. Nodding at Raijin, Seifer spoke.  
  
"Guy's got some moves," commented Seifer. "Give him a squad, see how he does."  
  
Raijin nodded and marked something down on his clipboard.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night, Ranma stood proudly with a badge symbolizing his position as a new squad leader.  
  
"Look at him," said Kyo. "It should have been me."  
  
"Ha, like you could have done any better," said Iori. "Guess Seifer had to choose someone."  
  
Ranma turned to Tifa, who was sitting at a desk. She looked up at Ranma.  
  
"I couldn't have done without you Tifa," said Ranma softly. "Friends?"  
  
"Mm.sure, friends," said Tifa, forcing a smile.  
  
Suddenly Raijin comes in with mail. He passes it out.  
  
"Yagami," said Raijin.  
  
"Right here," said Iori, grabbing his disk.  
  
"Kuno."  
  
"Is it from the pigtailed girl?" asked Kuno, taking the disk.  
  
Ranma silently fumed. He had been cured a long time ago.  
  
"And Saotome."  
  
Ranma eagerly took it and inserted it into his bunk TV. Ruriko image appeared on screen as Ranma's teammates gathered to take a look.  
  
"Hi Ranma," said Ruriko, brightly. "I would have written sooner, but it's pretty busy up here."  
  
Ranma's teammates started to hoot and catcall as they saw Ruriko.  
  
"I'm sure you've made squad leader by now," said Ruriko, as if she were sure of it.  
  
"Sure did," said Ranma showing the badge at the screen.  
  
The view suddenly changed views, showing Ruriko looking out of a port window at the planet Jupiter.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" asked Ruriko. "But I guess now, I want to see the universe."  
  
Suddenly the room around Ranma got quiet.  
  
"I want to command a ship of my own," said Ruriko. "I might go career, which doesn't leave a lot of time for us."  
  
Ranma just stared at the screen, not believing what he just heard. His friends suddenly seemed to have stuff to do and left.  
  
"I know that's not what you wanted to hear," said Ruriko. "But I've got to follow my heart. Write me okay?"  
  
The screen went blank and Ranma sighed, taking the disk out. He spun it between his fingers and Iori looked down on him.  
  
"It's funny how they want to stay friends after they rip your guts out," said Iori.  
  
"Yeah," said Ranma.  
  
Iori thumped Ranma on the back before turning back to his pool 'game' with Kyo and Shingo. Tifa walked by and sat down next to Ranma.  
  
"You okay?" asked Tifa, softly.  
  
"It's what I deserve," answered Ranma.  
  
"Eh? What do you mean?" asked Tifa, unsure of what he meant.  
  
"I joined up to be with her," said Ranma. "I wouldn't even be here if wasn't for her."  
  
"Neither would I," whispered Tifa.  
  
"Eh? What was that?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Oh, nothing," replied Tifa, quickly. "But you made squad leader on your own Ranma."  
  
Nodding Ranma stood up, broke the disk, and went to join Iori in 'beating' Kyo and Shingo at pool. Sighing, Tifa looked down.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Ranma and his group stood, lined up as Seifer gave instructions to them.  
  
"Today you will be in a live-fire situation," barked Seifer. "You will exercise extreme caution on my obstacle course. Do you get me?!"  
  
"Sir, we get you, sir!" shouted Ranma and the rest of the team.  
  
"Ranma, you got command," said Seifer, stepping out of the line of fire.  
  
"First wave, take your positions," ordered Ranma.  
  
At his command, five other troopers stepped forward and cocked their rifles, ready for action.  
  
"Highest score was 280," shouted Seifer. "I expect you to do better!"  
  
The obstacle course began with drones popping up and shooting at them with fake rounds just like in the team exercise. Tifa was first to advance, ducking under the shots and blowing drones away with her pulse cannon. Kuno advanced.  
  
"Taste the wrath of the Blue Thunder of Furikan High!" yelled Kuno as he ran forward to attack.  
  
Unfortunately, Kuno got shot multiple times from a surprise attack from a drone that had popped out in front of him and he went down. Rinoa quickly advanced to take Kuno's place and just as she was about to fire, Shingo got in her way.  
  
"Hey, watch the line of fire!" yelled Rinoa.  
  
"Can't.there's something wrong with my helmet," said Shingo.  
  
"Stop, you're going to blow the score!" shouted Tifa from up ahead.  
  
"What's the problem, Shingo-san?" asked Ranma.  
  
"It's my helmet," said Shingo.  
  
"Let me see it," said Ranma, lifting it off.  
  
"Try not to get killed," said Rinoa.  
  
Unfortunately, Rinoa wasn't paying attention and a drone appeared behind Rinoa, firing. Rinoa got caught square in the back. Rinoa fell to the ground, but as she did so, her gun discharged blowing a hole through Shingo's head. Ranma stared, horrified at the turn of events. Iori turned around from his advanced position.  
  
"Ha, ha! Nice job Rinoa," said Iori, complimenting her.  
  
"Medic!!!!" yelled Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, you are relieved of squad command," shouted Seifer.  
  
* * *  
  
"Saotome, did you give the recruit permission to remove his helmet?" asked a gruff man from behind his desk.  
  
"Sir, yes sir," answered Ranma. "Commander Heidern, recruit reported a malfunction in his helmet, sir."  
  
"Are rated to repair an M3 tactical helmet, Saotome?" asked Commander Heidern.  
  
"Sir, no sir," responded Ranma.  
  
"Then why did you order your man to remove his helmet during a live-fire exercise?"  
  
"I wanted to win, sir," said Ranma.  
  
Ranma then caught a glimpse of Rinoa, dressed in civilian clothes walking past the office. Rinoa exchanged a glance with Ranma before running off, not wanting Ranma to see the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sergeant, we've already lost 2 recruits due to this incident," said Heidern. "Do you think this man can be salvaged?"  
  
"Yes, sir, I do," replied Seifer, who was off to the side.  
  
"All right," said Heidern, nodding. "We'll try administrative punishment."  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma, stripped of shirt, walked forth to the square with Seifer right behind him as all the troopers watched.  
  
"Prisoner, halt," called Seifer.  
  
Ranma stopped next to a post and both his hands are strung up. Seifer held up a red rubber mouthpiece.  
  
"Bite down on this, son," whispered Seifer to Ranma.  
  
Ranma looked at it before looking back up at Seifer.  
  
"It helps.I know," said Seifer.  
  
Ranma took it and Seifer stepped away as Raijin took a position behind Ranma and Heidern spoke up.  
  
"For incompetence of command, for failure to abide by safety regulations in a live-fire exercise, for negligence which contributed to the death of a teammate."  
  
Iori looked on along with the Kuno's and Kyo.  
  
".Recruit trainee Ranma Saotome is sentenced to administrative punishment. Ten lashes. May the sentence be carried out."  
  
Raijin uncoiled the whip, an unemotional expression on his face. He suddenly lashed out and struck Ranma's back. Ranma gripped the mouthpiece as he tried to bear with it. Raijin struck out again.and again.  
  
* * *  
  
Out in the deep recesses of space, out near the bug quarantine zone, Ruriko sighed and continued to monitor the situation out in space. Suddenly someone handed her a cup of coffee. Ruriko, startled, looked up to see Ryouga.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Ryouga-kun," said Ruriko, gratefully, taking the cup. "Third watch seems to take a long time."  
  
"Depends on who you spend it with," said Ryouga. 'I said it.I said it.'  
  
After arguing over some course corrections, Ryouga finally spoke up.  
  
"I've been talking to Xu," said Ryouga, sitting down.  
  
"You actually found her?" asked Ruriko, teasingly.  
  
"Hey, I was talking with her on my console," said Ryouga. "Anyway, she wants us to be part of her team."  
  
"Really?" asked Ruriko, excited.  
  
"Really," replied Ryouga. "We're best on our team."  
  
Ryouga suddenly looked at Ruriko's cup of coffee. Ruriko looked as well, found the coffee slanting to something out in space.  
  
"There's a gravitational field out there," said Ruriko, turning serious.  
  
"Where?" asked Ryouga, checking his station readings.  
  
"Out there," said Ruriko.  
  
"Report," said Xu, suddenly appearing on the Captain's screen.  
  
"A gravitational field is out there," reported Ryouga.  
  
"All readings indicate an asteroid," said Ruriko.  
  
"Evasive maneuvers!" commanded Xu. "I'll be right there."  
  
Xu closed communications. Ruriko grabbed the steering. Ryouga initiated emergency collision procedures. A panel popped up for the emergency thrusters and Ruriko broke the glass protecting it. On Ryouga's signal, Ruriko fired the rockets and evaded the asteroid.barely. The Rodger Young's top lookout station was torn from the ship and sent hurling into space. The hull was also scraped up. The bridge suddenly came alive as Xu and other officers rushed inside to see what happened.  
  
"Where did it come from?" asked Xu.  
  
"From our readings, trajectory indicates Bug Quarantine Zone," answered Ryouga.  
  
"Number 4, contact Fleet," ordered Xu. "Tell them we've got a loose asteroid heading their way."  
  
"Communications are down, ma'am," replied the officer.  
  
Xu thought before turning to another department.  
  
"Engineering," said Xu. "Damage assessment."  
  
"Hull's been compromised," answered an officer. "We're lucky to be alive."  
  
"Luck had nothing to do with it," said Xu, looking at Ryouga and Ruriko. "We have a hell of a flight team."  
  
Ryouga smiled and pointed at Ruriko, who blushed and smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma, now wearing civilian clothes, packed his bags, stuffing his shirts and stuff into a duffel bag. Tifa looked sad as she watched him pack.  
  
"You don't have to go," said Tifa.  
  
"Well, the Mobile Infantry will just have to get along without me," said Ranma stuffing another shirt into his bag.  
  
"I don't get it," said Tifa, sitting down on his bed. "I mean, you took the whipping and if they didn't want you, they would've kicked you out."  
  
"Look, I joined up for the wrong reason," said Ranma, sighing. "I got a person killed, I think that qualifies my leaving."  
  
Just then Raijin walked in.  
  
"Ranma, your call's going through," said Raijin, pointing at a terminal. "Take it there."  
  
Ranma nodded and walked up to the terminal and pressed a couple of buttons and a minute later, his mom's image showed up.  
  
"Ranma?" asked Nodoka, surprised. "Oh, Ranma.pick up Genma. It's Ranma."  
  
"Boy, you.where's your uniform?" asked Genma, confused.  
  
"Genma," hissed Nodoka.  
  
"Sorry, crouching tiger," said Genma, bowing. "It's good to see you boy."  
  
"Well, things aren't turning out well here for me," said Ranma. "I was wondering if I could.you know, come home."  
  
"Of course," answered Nodoka. "You should come back right away."  
  
"Come back and take over the dojo, boy," said Genma. "And don't talk like that. I didn't raise a girl, you know?"  
  
"Come back and we can talk it out," said Nodoka. "We love you son."  
  
"Love you too, mom," said Ranma.  
  
Suddenly, the sky seemed to darken around Nodoka and Genma's home. They looked up in surprise.  
  
"Looks like rain," said Genma.  
  
"At this time of year?" asked Nodoka.  
  
Then the transmission abruptly terminated, giving Ranma the message to try his call again later. Ranma sighed and picked up his bag.  
  
"Well, see you Tifa," said Ranma.  
  
"Good luck," said Tifa, softly. "I'll miss you."  
  
Ranma nodded and headed outside. Tifa sighed heavily and put her cap on. As Ranma was walking by the groups of trainees, all of a sudden, all the cadets started to rush toward the big TV screen set up for important news. Ranma, wondering what was going on, ran with them.  
  
"Hey.hey! What's going on?" yelled Ranma.  
  
Spotting Kyo, he called out.  
  
"Hey, Kyo! What's going on?" called out Ranma.  
  
"War! We're going to war!" yelled back Kyo.  
  
Ranma, stunned, rushed along with Iori, Kyo and Tifa and others. The TV screen was on and tuned to the news.  
  
".early estimates millions dead.a city in ruins," said the reporter's voice.  
  
"Hey, is that Trabia?" asked Ranma, quietly.  
  
"Godd@#n bugs whacked us, Ranma," said Kuno.  
  
"Nothing lives what once was called Crazed Martial Artist Central," said the reporter. "The town of Nerima has been wiped off the map."  
  
Ranma stared in silent horror. Tifa gasped and held a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Oh, Ranma.that's home," said Tifa.  
  
"The federal council met moments ago and voted unanimously for mobilization to destroy the bug threat."  
  
Ranma expression went beyond demonic and he headed off as the news continued to report.  
  
"The meteor was derived from the bug home planet, Klendathu," said the reporter.  
  
In the C.O.'s office.  
  
"I'm serious, sir. I'll go anywhere," insisted Seifer. "I want combat!"  
  
"The only way you're getting combat is if you bust yourself down to private," raged Heidern. "Do you get me?!"  
  
"Yes, sir, I get you," said Seifer.  
  
"Sir," called out Ranma as he stomped inside.  
  
"What do you want Saotome?" asked Heidern.  
  
"I wish to reconsider my request to drop out," said Ranma.  
  
"You've already signed your form, son," said Heidern. "It wouldn't be legal."  
  
"Then make it legal! Sir, my whole entire family was in Nerima," said Ranma.  
  
"Is this your signature, Saotome?" barked Seifer, showing the form.  
  
"Yes, sir, it is," replied Ranma, gruffly.  
  
Heidern exchanged a glance with Seifer, before turning away.  
  
"Not anymore it isn't," said Seifer, ripping the document up. "Carry on private!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" barked Ranma before leaving.  
  
The TV report continued as Ranma and everyone else watched.  
  
"Out of the ashes of Nerima comes sorrow."  
  
Scenes showed terrible destruction, raging fires, infantry helping to find people buried inside the rubble.  
  
".Then ANGER!"  
  
The camera zoomed in to show a girl that Ranma instantly recognized. She looked haggard, dirty and very tired, but she still carried herself with pride.  
  
"The only good bug is a dead bug!" shouted the girl.  
  
Ranma sighed.  
  
"What's up, Ranma?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Uc-chan," said Ranma. "One of my childhood friends from Nerima. It's good to see her alive."  
  
Tifa nodded and they continued to watch.  
  
"Sky Marshall Caraway announces his plans," said the reporter.  
  
"We will meet this threat with valor and distinction and with our very lives," said Caraway as he spoke to the council. "We will insure that human, not insect dominates this galaxy now and always!"  
  
"Sky Marshall Caraway announces plans for an offensive against Klendathu," said the reporter. "We now break and go live to the Fleet Battle Station Ticonderoga."  
  
The TV screen view changes to the inside of Ticonderoga as a reporter walks around with troopers running around and yelling.  
  
"We're live inside Ticonderoga," said the reporter to the camera. "We don't know when the invasion is, but everyone's talking about it."  
  
The reporter walked around 'til he sees a group of rowdy troopers and he makes for them.  
  
"Here's a bunch of M.I. kids that look like they can eat bugs for lunch," said the reporter.  
  
"Heh, yummy, yum, yum," said Tifa, sarcastically.  
  
"So, you're not worried about fighting the bugs?" asked the reporter.  
  
"Hey, shoot a Drunken Grail Gasher down a hole," said Iori, grinning evilly. "You got a lot of dead bugs."  
  
"I just hope it's not over before we get some," said Kyo.  
  
Turning away to address the world.  
  
"Some say the bugs were provoked by humans intruding into their territory," said reporter to the camera. "That a live and let-live policy is preferable to war with the bugs at this rate."  
  
"Hey!" yelled Ranma, coming into the camera.  
  
The reporter turned, startled.  
  
"I'm from Nerima and I say kill them all!" yelled Ranma.  
  
With hoots and cheers of his teammates, Ranma stuck his cap on his head and walked off leaving the reporter stunned.  
  
"Hey, we should all get cut together," said Iori.  
  
"What do I need a tattoo for?" asked Ranma.  
  
"What your skin too pretty?" asked Tifa, laughing, pushing him.  
  
Kyo laughed and helped Tifa push Ranma until a voice Ranma had not heard in a long time talk out over the crowd's talk.  
  
"Ranma?"  
  
Ranma stopped and stepped up the stairs.  
  
"Ruriko?" asked Ranma.  
  
Ranma suddenly snapped to attention and saluted. Ruriko giggled lightly.  
  
"At ease," said Ruriko.  
  
Ranma lowered his hand and smiled as he and Ruriko took off their hats.  
  
"I forgot to take it off when I'm off duty," said Ruriko, sheepishly.  
  
"You.you look great," said Ranma.  
  
"Thanks," replied Ruriko, before looking over his shoulder. "Hey Tifa."  
  
"Hello Ruriko," said Tifa, nodding. "You seem to be doing well."  
  
Nodding Ruriko turned back to Ranma.  
  
"We're alive," said Ranma. "Aren't you happy about that?"  
  
"You.you don't look happy to see me," said Ruriko.  
  
"Should I be?" asked Ranma, unemotionally.  
  
"Ranma," implored Ruriko. "I made what I thought was the right decision. Please understand Ranma."  
  
"Something wrong, Ruriko-chan?" asked a voice that was VERY familiar.  
  
Ranma looked up to see Ryouga approach. Ruriko seemed embarrassed as she introduced them again.  
  
"You remember Ryouga-kun, right Ranma?" asked Ruriko.  
  
"I guess this is the part that's best for both of us," said Ranma. "Don't do me any more favors."  
  
Ranma turned away, sighing, as Ruriko pleaded with him.  
  
"No, wait.Ranma." called Ruriko.  
  
"Leave him alone," said Ryouga. "When you're trained to kill, you don't need manners."  
  
At that statement, Ranma stopped and stiffened and turned back.  
  
"You got something to say about the Mobile Infantry?" asked Ranma in a dangerous tone.  
  
"You heard me," said Ryouga, baring his fang. "You want to make something of it, private?"  
  
"No, sir," answered Ranma. "Not with an officer. M.I. doesn't mint stupid troopers."  
  
A crowd is forming. Tifa, Iori and Kyo step up to back Ranma.  
  
"Let's disregard rank," said Ryouga. Then for everyone to hear, "Everybody hear what I said? Rank is not an issue here!"  
  
"Ryouga-kun," pleaded Ruriko. "Please.don't do this.you don't need to."  
  
"What's he going to do?" asked Ryouga turning back around.  
  
Ryouga turned back only to get a Shakunestu Amaguriken to the face. Ryouga collapsed backward on the floor and got up again after a bit. But before they could tear into each other, their own respective sides restrained the two.  
  
"Stop it, Ranma," said Iori, grabbing his arms.  
  
"He's not worth it," said Tifa, shoving Ranma back down the stairs. "Fleet and Infantry don't mix."  
  
As they bore him away, Ryouga stood up and straightened himself out and together he and Ruriko left.  
  
* * *  
  
Now Ranma was in the tattoo parlor, getting a tattoo on his right arm.  
  
"Ugh.god, this hurts," muttered Ranma.  
  
"Well, I've got a little something that will make it hurt even more," said Iori, laughing.  
  
Iori walked up to Ranma as Tifa and Kyo chugged down some drinks together and Iori poured the drink right onto Ranma's tattoo.  
  
"Gah! What the hell, Iori.!" yelled Ranma, jumping up in pain.  
  
"Hey, we're going to fight," said Kyo, happily. "And we're going to win!"  
  
Cheering, all four of them flashed their tattoos on the their arms. Iori's tattoo said 'Burn in Hell'. Kyo's said 'Fire in the Hole'. Tifa's had a heart and said 'Love, Peace, Everyone'. Ranma's said 'Beat-down in Bug City'.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma and his squad raced to the drop ships that were loaded up in the starship of the Rodger Young. They took their positions as an officer approached.  
  
"Officer on deck!" yelled Iori.  
  
Everyone snapped to attention as Officer Ralf spoke up.  
  
"Listen up! We'll be one of the first waves in!" barked Ralf. "More bugs for us to kill."  
  
Ranma and everyone else watched the officer as he walked up to his own position for safety.  
  
"You smash out an area! You kill anything that has more than two legs!" shouted out Ralf. "Do you get me?!"  
  
"We get you, sir!" chorused Ranma and the rest of the platoon.  
  
The starships got into high orbit and got ready to dump the drop ships for the invasion. Battle was about to joined.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Starship TroopersAnime StylePart 3

Author's comments: This is a crossover-fic between four different series and a movie called Starship Troopers. The first series is Ranma ½, then KOF, Gatekeepers and the Final Fantasy series. So, if you don't like stuff like this, then please leave. Otherwise enjoy the fic. Be gentle dear readers and read this with an open mind.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters to Final Fantasy, Gatekeepers, KOF and Ranma ½ do not belong to me or else I would be rich now. I'm only borrowing the characters. Please don't sue me.  
  
This fanfiction is dedicated to Ryan, who has written a fanfic that has touched this author here.(places hand over heart). May he find the person just for him. And this is also dedicated to Heather of the Amazoness Duo, who inspired me to write. May she find the 'Sakura' in her life and know happiness.  
  
Side note: If you don't know the characters from the series I'm using. I suggest you read up about them first.now on with the story.please make sure you've read part 1-2 first.  
  
  
  
Starship Troopers: Anime Style (Part 3)  
  
Ranma was gritting his teeth.rather hard actually. He wasn't scared.not one bit, but something didn't stop him from having a bad feeling about this.  
  
"Remember your training," Ralf was shouting. "And I promise, you will come back alive!"  
  
Ranma and every other trooper found themselves, strapped in tight as they were prepared for drop.  
  
* * *  
  
Up in front of the Starship Rodger Young, Ruriko slowly guided the ship above the planet, following the rest of the starships ahead of them. Ryouga pressed some buttons, prepping the drop ships. Suddenly streaks of blue plasma come from the surface and Ruriko turns to Xu.  
  
"Plasma from the planet ma'am," said Ruriko.  
  
"Bug Batteries," said Xu, dismissing it lightly. "Intelligence said it would be random and light."  
  
"Then we should be okay," said Ruriko, smiling and turning back to flying.  
  
"Yes," answered Xu. Then to Ryouga, "Status of the drop?"  
  
"35% complete," answered Ryouga.  
  
"Good, steady as she goes Ikusawa," said Xu.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma could feel the drop ship moving now. He looked across the way to see Tifa smiling at him and she gave him thumbs up. Ranma returned the gesture. Down the line a bit, Kuno called out wildly.he couldn't wait for a piece of the action. He would show these bugs whom to fear. Ranma's ship dropped down and headed for the planet's surface along with dozens of others.  
  
* * *  
  
Now, Ruriko was becoming nervous. The amount of bug plasma had increased dramatically. Even so, she kept a straight head and flew the ship around the plasma, but she could practically feel Xu's piercing eyes watching the screen.  
  
"This isn't random," said Xu, frowning. "Or light. Someone made a mistake here!"  
  
"That's it, ma'am," called Ryouga. "We're empty."  
  
Up ahead, Xu watched as various ships from the battle group take heavy fire from the bug batteries from the surface.  
  
"Someone made a big godd@#n mistake!" yelled Xu. "Get us out of here, number 1!"  
  
Suddenly, up ahead, one of the faltering ships crashed into another ship, completely demolishing both of them.  
  
"Evasive!" called Xu.  
  
Ruriko grabbed the steering and maneuvered around the burning wreck of the other ships before a near miss, collided with the front of the ship, slamming all of them to the floor.  
  
* * *  
  
As drop ships continued to plummet to the surface, Ranma's ship finally touched down and landed with a gentle bump on the ground. Some of the other ships land with Ranma's group and the doors open up. Yelling out, the troopers poured out from the drop ships in waves as the drop ships fired into the sky, indicating different drop points to land. Ranma surged forward with Iori and Tifa close behind him. They follow after the lieutenant. Lt. Ralf called out.  
  
"Over here!" yelled Ralf. "Take up flanking positions here and that ridge there!"  
  
Troopers race to obey his command. Just over the ridge, the group spies two lumbering bug batteries. The platoon bunkered down as Ralf decided what to do. As they waited for the orders, they watched as the bug batteries fired their blue anti-air plasma into the air.  
  
"Saotome! Yagami! Nuke 'em!" yelled Ralf.  
  
Tifa and Kyo quickly pulled out two nukes as Ranma and Iori positioned themselves to fire. Tifa and Kyo jammed the nuke into the barrel of Ranma and Iori's gun and ducked down. Firing almost simultaneously, Ranma and Iori quickly ducked back down behind the ridge. The nukes streaked toward the bug batteries and exploded, sending a shock wave toward the group. After the blasts had cleared, Ralf stood up.  
  
"Follow me!" he called out.  
  
Taking point, Ralf scaled the ridge, followed by his platoon. As they surged forward, the lead group encountered a solitary bug.  
  
"Fire at will!" yelled Ralf.  
  
Following his own order, Ralf began to fire his pulse cannon. Ranma, Tifa, Iori and Kyo opened fire as well. Kuno and Kodachi stood a little a ways from the group but fired as well. The bug warrior advanced on the line of troopers, despite it was getting its limbs blown off. He lunged and drove two of his claws into Ralf, the first person he reached. Ralf gasped out as he was stabbed and fell. Ranma and the rest of the squad managed to beat it off of Ralf's body. Noticing something in the distance, Kyo yelled out.  
  
"Here they come!"  
  
Ranma and his squad readied themselves as dozens of bug warriors appeared from the various rocks and crevices surrounding the platoon.  
  
"Hey, Iori," asked Tifa, nervously. "What are we doing?"  
  
"I really don't know," replied Iori in a low voice.  
  
The warriors rear up, ready for attack.  
  
"Kill them! Kill them all!" yelled Ranma, enraged.  
  
Ranma's opening shots spurred the others into action. Tifa opened fire alongside Ranma. Kyo grabbed Iori, who just watched, stupidly.  
  
"Come on!" yelled Kyo, firing as well.  
  
Kyo's shake and yell seemed to bring Iori back to reality. Iori grinned. He had his rifle modified slightly. Cocking it, he fired. With each shot, he fired a Drunken Grail Gasher down the field. Kuno rushed around, covering the outlying ridges, firing as he went, waving a katana over his head.  
  
"You want some?!" asked Kuno, firing at several warriors. "Here's some! C'mon and face the wrath of the Blue Thunder of Furikan High!"  
  
Kuno wasn't aware of the warrior until it was almost upon him. Screaming a battle call, he turned to face the threat a little too late. Ranma and the others watched as the warrior grabbed Kuno's right leg and tore the lower half off easily.  
  
"Gah! You monsters!" cried Kuno as he continued to fire, bravely.  
  
"Oh, my god." whispered Kodachi.  
  
"You dare fight the maimed warrior of Furikan High?!" screamed Kuno.  
  
The warrior responded by grabbing Kuno by his good leg, despite Ranma and the others efforts to kill him. Then the warrior threw Kuno right into the middle of a group of warriors. Those warriors needed no prompting as they proceeded to tear Kuno apart with their claws.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" screamed Kodachi, turning tail.  
  
As Kodachi ran, the grounds beneath her suddenly collapsed, dropping her down a small hillside to a cave entrance. Out of that cave entrance appeared three warriors that hissed at her. Kodachi was terrified to say the least, but she fought back. Flinging several of her spiked batons at the warriors to distract them, Kodachi fired back.until a warrior pounced on her.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma and his group ran, retreating as they fired. Just as the platoon scaled a small ridge, Ranma turned to Tifa, who seemed to be listening to something in her helmet.  
  
"Tifa-chan, what is it?" asked Ranma over the fire and screams.  
  
"It's a general retreat," replied Tifa after a moment. "Come on! Back to the boats!"  
  
At Tifa's announcement, the troopers turned and ran. As they ran, the group bypassed another small skirmish with a solitary bug warrior. Behind a huge rock, a reporter was reporting the events.  
  
"We've landed here on what troopers called "Big K"," said the reporter. "It's an ugly planet, it's a bug planet, a planet as hostile.AAAAA!!!"  
  
The report is cut short as the reporter is screaming for help. The camera lens gets splattered with blood as the reporter is bitten in half by something. The cameraman gets a shot of something with huge jaws and claws. Ranma followed by Iori and Kyo battle back, forcing the bug warrior back against a wall. It soon falls, dead. After they killed the bug, the three proceeded to run off, Ranma taking only a moment to yell at the cameraman and into the camera.  
  
"Come on! Let's go! Get out of here!"  
  
The cameraman follows after a moment hesitation as Ranma and his group moves out. There are screams of wounded and the dying from right and left and camera captures it all.  
  
"Go! This way!" yelled Ranma.  
  
As the group splits into two, Kyo catches a bug warrior closing fast behind him from the corner of his eye. Kyo turned back and fired, but the warrior grabbed him and he goes down screaming.  
  
"No! Kusanagi was supposed to be mine!" yelled Iori, looking back, but still running.  
  
"Kyo!" yelled Ranma.  
  
Ranma turned back and wailed away at the bug warrior. The warrior proceeded to bite Kyo in half and the upper half hit Ranma in his arm. Shrugging it off, Ranma continued to fire bravely. The bug warrior turned on the cameraman, stabbing and killing him before turning to Ranma. Ranma pumped round after round into the bug warrior, who didn't seem to want to die. Finally it dropped. Ranma sighed and turned to leave until the bug warrior reared up one final time and stabbed Ranma through his left leg.  
  
"GAH!" cried Ranma as he tore the claw out.  
  
Ranma just sat there for a bit, catching his breath, his dead comrades all around him. Just then two more bug warriors pop up. Ranma, not one to give up, grabbed his pulse cannon, setting it to a different setting. Like Iori's gun, Ranma's could channel his ki into it as well. Switching to shotgun mode, Ranma pulled back the trigger, sending bullets and a burning blue ki shot with round. Ranma gritted his teeth, determined to last and survive.until a bug jumped him and he blacked out.remembering no more.  
  
* * *  
  
The Rodger Young flew back steadily, but showing some signs of damage to it's hull and body. Ryouga steered the ship back to Ticonderoga.  
  
"Gate.Open!" called Ruriko.  
  
Ryouga looked back. Ruriko had opened a gate of twin golden circles.  
  
"Healing light!" she called out.  
  
The gentle sparkles touched wounds, magically sealing them up. Soon those who had injuries bore no sign of it. Ruriko sat back down and took over the steering of the ship.  
  
"Ticonderoga, this is Rodger Young requesting approach vector," said Ryouga.  
  
"Rodger Young, approach at vector one, zero, zero, niner, five, two," responded a voice over the con. "Welcome back."  
  
Ruriko, Xu, and Ryouga looked at the space fort. It had been badly damaged due to the bug batteries itself and to ships that had collided with it, just trying to get back.  
  
"How could this have happened?" asked Ryouga, looking at Ruriko.  
  
"We thought we were smarter than the bugs," answered Ruriko, softly.  
  
As they disembarked, they saw a lot wounded and pretty badly maimed people lying on stretchers. Ruriko tried not to look and made her way to a list of people killed, missing or wounded in action against the bugs. She stared for a moment as Ryouga wandered up beside her.  
  
"Funny, there's almost no wounded," said Ruriko, noting the list.  
  
"Bugs don't take prisoners," answered Ryouga quietly.  
  
Finally, after a moment's hesitation, Ruriko gulped and went to the terminal and entered a name in. She had to see for herself. Soon, the name showed up.  
  
Ranma Saotome.KIA  
  
"No.no." whispered Ruriko, backing away.  
  
Ryouga tried to comfort her, but she ran off into the station. Ryouga sighed and looked at Ranma's name as it slid back into the list of dead, wounded and missing.  
  
* * *  
  
Tifa and Iori ran into a medical bay with a huge green stasis tank. In the middle floated Ranma. He had his eyes closed as a surgical instrument worked on repairing the damage to his leg. The two of them knocked on the glass pane.  
  
"Ranma, Ranma," called Tifa.  
  
"Wake up, man!" yelled Iori.  
  
Ranma's eyes slowly fluttered open. He could see water all around him. For a brief moment, Ranma wondered why and where he was. Ranma could hear yelling on the glass next to him, garbled as it was. He turned to his left side.  
  
"Hey Ranma," called Iori, holding up a piece of paper. "Look.you're dead!"  
  
Iori laughed, showing the list of wounded, missing and dead. Ranma chuckled even though he felt bad. Tifa smiled and held up three fingers.  
  
"Just three more days," said Tifa.  
  
Ranma gave a thumbs up and tried to smile. Tifa turned to leave, but then she turned back, hesitating for a moment. She blushed as she kissed the glass, pretending she was kissing him. Not being able to speak, Ranma smiled. Tifa waved and left, but not before involuntarily flashing her panties at Ranma. Ranma sighed and settled back down, grinning.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, what do you think about our new unit?" asked Iori.  
  
"The Roughnecks," answered Tifa. "Heard killed more bugs than any other unit did on Big K."  
  
"Yup," said Ranma. "I probably could do it too. They only took 15% casualties."  
  
"Well.I heard the lieutenant was a real @$$," said Iori.  
  
The three of them finally reached a group that was gearing up. They approached and Ranma spoke up.  
  
"So, who's top kit?" asked Ranma.  
  
A clang of metal to their right startled them. An emotionless young face stared back at the three. What surprised them was the huge sword he wielded with his pulse cannon and a bug claw chain around his neck.  
  
"You want the job, don't you?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Um.where'd you get the sword?" asked the three.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Cloud, staring back with his green eyes.  
  
The three sweat-dropped and dismissed the subject. A woman stepped up to them, wearing the same emotionless mask.  
  
"Orders," demanded Leona.  
  
"Here," said Ranma.  
  
"And mine, too," said Tifa. "We were to transfer here."  
  
Leona grabbed all three of their orders and nodded curtly. Iori stepped up to her and spoke.  
  
"So, I hear your lieutenant was a real nut-buster," said Iori, casually.  
  
Leona spun around and glared at him. Iori could sense something about her and stared back. Finally Leona spoke, breaking the silence. She didn't slug him.yet.  
  
"Don't talk about him that way," said Leona. "He saved my life."  
  
"Mine too," said Cloud.  
  
"What?" asked Iori in an unbelieving tone. "Hm, hm, hm, heh, heh, heh, Ha, HA, HA!!"  
  
Leona and Cloud glared daggers at him while other troopers murmured their assent to the lieutenant's doings.  
  
"You.the Hakkeshu of Water," laughed Iori. "Were saved by that guy? Ha, ha, ha!"  
  
"That's it!" yelled Cloud and Leona.  
  
Those were the last words Iori heard before he started to get a beat- down courtesy of Leona and Cloud. Finally they stopped and stood up.  
  
"No one talks about the lieutenant that way," said Leona.  
  
"All right already," grumbled Iori, picking himself up.  
  
"Um.we were to transfer here," said Tifa, meekly.  
  
"Big K, Outer Rings, Zegema Beach," answered Leona. "That's where we've been."  
  
"Hmm.heard Zegema Beach was a good training place," said Ranma, taking off his coat. "Always wanted train there."  
  
"Have fun," replied Cloud. "It's not there any more."  
  
Just then a hardened soldier walked in through the doors. This was Biggs, the lieutenant's second in command.  
  
"Attention on deck!" he called.  
  
Troopers snapped to attention as burly huge man with a prosthetic hand suddenly walked into the room. The man caught a glimpse of Ranma and Tifa and then stopped. Ranma and Tifa glanced at him, but if any surprise registered, they didn't show it.  
  
"This is for all you new people," said Barret in a gruff voice, pointing at Ranma.  
  
Ranma quickly glanced at his former teacher. He hadn't changed much.  
  
"I've only got one rule," spoke Barret. "Everyone fights and no one quits. If you don't do your job, I'll shoot you. Do you get me?"  
  
"We get you, sir!" barked out Ranma, Tifa and Iori at the same time.  
  
"Welcome to the Roughnecks," said Barret.  
  
"Barret's Roughnecks!" called Leona.  
  
The other troopers barked their standard call. Barret then proceeded to explain things to his regiment.  
  
"Listen up," said Barret. "We've got a new Sky Marshall with a new plan. We clear the outlining planets one by one."  
  
The troopers nodded, still listening.  
  
"Before we hit Big K; tomorrow we hit Tango Urilla," said Barret. "Glass the planet on my orders. Carry on."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, on Tango Urilla, bug warriors rush out in huge numbers with some instinct for battle. Somehow they knew battle was coming and they were preparing for it. Suddenly, out of the clouds, swoop MI TAC fighter- bombers. The bugs, realizing danger, tried to get away, but couldn't as the fighters commenced saturation bombing, wiping out bug battalions and leaving burning bug corpses and scorched ground in their wake. Out of the dust, emerges Barret with his gun and followed by the rest of his platoon.  
  
"Spread out," ordered Barret. "You find a bug hole.nuke it!"  
  
The troopers do as they're ordered. Cloud takes a team of four with himself, Ranma, Tifa and Iori. As they searched, they crested a hill and suddenly a bug warrior that survived the bombardment, leapt out, roaring and bearing its claws. The four of them were taken by surprise for only an instant, before they opened fire. Bug blood and guts splattered and the bug screamed in pain before it finally dropped. Cloud went up to it and the bug's eye swiveled around to look at him. Cloud finally got in close and started hacking away at it.  
  
"How do you like that? Huh?!" yelled Cloud, blood splattering his clothes. "How do you like that you mangy hunk of puke.!"  
  
"Stop Cloud!" called Tifa, grabbing his arm. "It's dead already."  
  
"Fine," said Cloud, sheathing his sword.  
  
"There," said Ranma, pointing. "Bug hole. Let's go."  
  
The four of them proceed with caution when four bugs suddenly come out and rear their claws up. The two groups stare at each other for a beat.  
  
"Nuke 'em Ranma!" ordered Cloud.  
  
As the other three took cover, Ranma cupped his hands together, an all too familiar smile forming on his face. His battle aura flared up and he brought his cupped hands forward.  
  
"Mouko Takabisha!" yelled Ranma.  
  
The fiery ki blast streaked down the hole. Ranma scrambled to cover.and then the explosion blew the entire cavern below up and outward, annihilating the four outside bugs as well. Dust and small debris pounded the small group, but Cloud wasn't paying attention. Receiving orders through their helmets, Cloud ordered his group out.  
  
"Move out!" called Cloud. "The others need back-up!"  
  
The four of them scramble up and rush to help the others. Leona and her group were taking down a lot of bugs, but they were being pushed back. Ranma jumped and landed next a girl with brown hair wearing a headband.  
  
"Look like you have a bug problem," joked Ranma.  
  
"Yeah," replied girl, still firing. "You're Ranma right?"  
  
"Yup." answered Ranma, shortly.  
  
"I'm Jessie," said the girl.  
  
With the help of Ranma's team, they pushed them back. Barret's team was just cresting a hill to help out when Ranma's danger sense went off. He glanced behind him to see the ground explode upwards.  
  
"Digger!" yelled Ranma.  
  
The warning came soon enough that many of the troopers scrambled away as the giant bug exploded into the light, roaring. Jessie took one look and started to run away for the safety of the cliffs. Ranma jumped high and landed on a cliff behind the digger while looking for an opening to attack. Cloud, realizing the digger bug was about to spit its chemical fire, went for Jessie. Jessie was just looking back as the digger reared up to spit.  
  
"No, Jessie, duck!" yelled Ranma.  
  
Jessie turned to run again, but Cloud grabbed her and forced her down, just before the chemical fire reached her. Instead, it melted a trooper in front of her.  
  
"Let's go!" yelled Cloud, grabbing Jessie and pulling her to safety.  
  
Ranma, seeing no opening to attack, finally jumped in front of the bug.  
  
"Hey! Over here!" yelled Ranma.  
  
"Is he nuts?" asked Barret.  
  
"Um.I'm not sure," answered Tifa.  
  
The digger chased after Ranma, spitting its chemical flame, but to no avail since Ranma just kept dodging. Leading the digger into a spiral, Ranma smiled. The instant Ranma hit the center of the spiral circle, Ranma cut loose with a single punch.  
  
"Hiryu Shoten Ha!"  
  
The huge bug exploded upwards as a huge tornado formed, blasting its corpse to pieces and flinging it far away. It was dead even before it fell back to the ground and Ranma's group cheered out loud.  
  
"Call for retrieval," ordered Barret.  
  
"Hey, it's an orange Ranma," joked Jessie.  
  
"It's the blood from the bug," answered Ranma, grinning.  
  
"That's a nice move," said Barret, walking up to Ranma, watching the tornado fade.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Where'd you learn how to do that?" asked Barret.  
  
"Learned it from Cologne," said Ranma.  
  
"An aftershave?" asked Barret, not understanding.  
  
"Never mind," said Ranma. "Long story."  
  
"Anyway, I need a corporal," said Barret. "You're it until you're dead or until I find someone better."  
  
"Thank you sir," said Ranma, saluting.  
  
As Barret walked away with Jessie, Tifa and Iori stepped up, smiling.  
  
"You made corporal," said Tifa, happily. "That's great!"  
  
"Thanks," said Ranma. Patting Iori on the arm, he said, "I need a squad leader."  
  
"Naw, I'm in this just for the killing," said Iori. Turning to Tifa, he smacked her lightly on her bottom. "Give it to Tifa here."  
  
"Kyah!" Tifa cried out as she was smacked.there.  
  
"How about it Tifa?" asked Ranma, smiling.  
  
"I'm your girl, sir," said Tifa, smiling and saluting.  
  
Ranma and Iori grinned and they all laughed before heading back to the main group.  
  
* * *  
  
By now, night has fallen on Tango Urilla, and the troopers have set up camp for the night. There are many troopers waiting for Barret to speak.  
  
"Well, I expect the best," said Barret, looking around. "And so I shall give the best."  
  
Making his way over to a huge crate, Barret kicked it open and pulled out a keg that read "Seventh Heaven Bar" written on it.  
  
"Here's the beer!" yelled Barret as a cheer came up from the troopers.  
  
"Hey, is that from my bar?" asked Tifa, looking.  
  
"Here's the entertainment!" yelled Barret, kicking open another crate and tossing a football out. "Have fun. That's an order."  
  
Iori walked over to the 'entertainment' crate. He dug around for a bit and finally he found what he wanted. A bass guitar was lying on the side. Iori immediately picked it up and started to play. Ranma intercepted the football that Barret had thrown and tossed it back toward the other side of the camp. Cloud suddenly came up to Ranma, holding out a drink for him. Ranma accepted, gratefully.  
  
"Thanks," said Ranma, taking a sip.  
  
"Sure," replied Cloud. "You kill bugs good."  
  
"I need to protect others and myself right?" asked Ranma, grinning.  
  
"Yup.so, you knew the lieutenant before the war," said Cloud, walking.  
  
"Yeah, so?" asked Ranma, sitting down among some crates.  
  
"Well, what was he like?" asked Cloud, curiously.  
  
"He was a teacher," said Ranma, thinking back. "Thought he knew it all. Actually not much different than he is now."  
  
"I see," said Cloud.  
  
Just then Tifa waltzed up to Ranma, happy as all get out.  
  
"Hey, Ranma, lets dance," said Tifa as Iori continued to play.  
  
"Nah," said Ranma. "Don't do it anymore."  
  
"Oh, come on," said Tifa, tugging his arm. "You used to, remember?"  
  
"Don't make me pull rank," said Ranma.  
  
Tifa was startled and took a step back. For a minute, they were silent and then Tifa spoke up.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, sir," said Tifa. Turning to Cloud, she smiled, "Care to dance?"  
  
Cloud stood up and handed Ranma his drink as he and Tifa danced back into the group of already dancing troopers. Ranma sighed and stood up, setting the drinks down on the crate. As he walked, Barret, who had witnessed the whole scene, walked up to Ranma and spoke.  
  
"Hey Ranma," said Barret.  
  
Ranma turned around to face him.  
  
"You once asked me for advice," said Barret, looking oddly at him. "You want some now?"  
  
"Sure," said Ranma. "Could use some."  
  
Barret nodded before lunging out and grabbing a startled Ranma by the lapels of his uniform.  
  
"Never, ever pass up a good thing!" Barret barked. Then he picked Ranma up, "Now get back in there!"  
  
Then Barret proceeded to toss Ranma back toward the dance group. Ranma landed right between Tifa and Cloud, ironically enough.  
  
"Ranma," said Tifa, curiously. "You okay?"  
  
"Better than okay," said Ranma, flipping to his feet.  
  
Ranma dusted himself off before turning to Tifa. Tifa blushed at his closeness.  
  
"May I have the honor of this dance?" asked Ranma, smiling.  
  
"Uh.sure," stammered Tifa.  
  
"Here, have a drink, Cloud," said Ranma, shoving a drink at him.  
  
"Thanks," said Cloud, sarcastically.  
  
As they started to dance, Iori walked by and saw the two together. Grinning, he changed the tune of his playing and started a slow dance song. Tifa and Ranma didn't notice him as he slipped back into the crowd, still playing. The night wore on and Ranma and Tifa retired to a tent. The two lay down together, snuggling up and very soon, Tifa was topless and Ranma was shirtless. All of a sudden, Tifa got serious and sat up.  
  
"Hey Ranma-kun," said Tifa.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You know I've never been any good at expressing my feelings," said Tifa, sighing. "To anyone for that matter."  
  
Ranma just waited, listening to what Tifa had to say.  
  
"But now, ever since I met you," spoke Tifa, emotion building up in her voice. "I.I can't really deny my feelings any longer."  
  
"What are you saying, Tifa-chan?" Ranma asked as he sat up.  
  
"I.I love you Ranma," said Tifa, hugging him. "I loved you since way back in high school."  
  
'Never pass up a good thing,' rang Barret's voice through Ranma's head.  
  
Ranma was about to respond when Barret's voice interrupted them. Tifa scrambled under the covers, as the tent flap opened.  
  
"Hey Ranma, we got a distress call from Planet P," said Barret, poking his head. "So get wired and report in 20 minutes."  
  
"Yes, sir," said Ranma.  
  
"Who's that with you?" asked Barret, noting the moving covers beside Ranma.  
  
Ranma seemed embarrassed, but Tifa poked her head up from under the covers and smiled wanly.  
  
"Reporting, sir," said Tifa.  
  
"Make it half an hour," said Barret before he left.  
  
Ranma and Tifa nodded before they looked at each other.  
  
"Please, be gentle," said Tifa, lying back.  
  
Ranma smiled and then the two of them expressed their love for each other in the ultimate way.  
  
* * *  
  
Twenty minutes later, Ranma and Tifa still lay among the covers as other troopers rushed to get ready.  
  
"Ranma-kun?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Let's make a promise, okay?" asked Tifa in total seriousness.  
  
"Um.sure," said Ranma, readily. "What about?"  
  
"If I'm ever in trouble, you'll come and save me right?" asked Tifa. "Just once I want my hero to come and rescue me."  
  
"Sure, whatever," said Ranma, agreeably.  
  
Tifa smiled.  
  
"I love you," whispered Tifa.  
  
"Same to you," said Ranma.  
  
Ranma checked his watch and then stood up and Tifa followed suit. In about 10 minutes, they were ready for action.  
  
* * *  
  
On Planet P, the Roughnecks tromped through some cliffs and narrow walkways making it a great place for a surprise attack from bugs. Biggs was trying the communications with no luck. He stepped up to Barret.  
  
"I'm not receiving the 4th brigades com signal, sir," reported Biggs. "I don't get it.I'm not even picking up their transponder."  
  
"It's the cliffs," noted Barret. Shoving Biggs on the arm, he said. "Take to higher ground and keep trying."  
  
Ranma glanced around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Biggs went to higher cliff ground, tried the communications again.until a screech was heard and he looked up. A hopper, an ariel type of bug, swooped down on him and it impaled him with its claws. Screaming, Ranma and the others ducked down, seeing if there were any more hoppers about. Seeing none, Barret turned to Cloud.  
  
"Cloud, your weapon," said Barret.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The rifle," ordered Barret.  
  
Cloud tossed the heavy artillery sniper rifle to Barret. The hopper by now had perched on a high cliff and was repeatedly stabbing Biggs. Synching up with Biggs' form on the cliff through the scope of the rifle, Barret fired, killing Biggs. The hopper took off and fled. Tossing the rifle back to Cloud, he addressed his troops.  
  
"I'd expect anyone to do the same for me," said Barret.  
  
Ranma was thoughtful about it. It was one thing to kill someone that was in pain, but it was another when he wasn't willing to be. Shrugging it off, Ranma marched forward.  
  
"Ranma," called Barret. "You're acting sergeant.move them out."  
  
"Yes sir," said Ranma. "Move.that way."  
  
Ranma pointed the troopers to a break in the cliffs. The passage opened up to a wide clearing and a compound could be seen in the distance, its tower's heavy artillery guns unmanned. The troopers streamed toward it, but cautiously. Barret held up three fingers and motioned silently. Three troopers quickly surged forward and headed inside before the others. As the group headed inside, Ranma could see dead troopers and a bug parts strewn around. Tifa and Iori followed after him. Cloud surveyed the raw carnage and looked around warily.  
  
"Jeez, someone sure humped the bunk," muttered Cloud under his breath.  
  
"Cloud," barked Barret.  
  
"Sir," called Cloud.  
  
"Put together a detail, clean this place up, fortify this area," said Barret. "Saotome, command crew with me."  
  
"Give me two on the towers," barked Cloud. "Set up watch there and there."  
  
"Call in for retrieval," ordered Barret. "This place crawls."  
  
Ranma nods and follows Barret into the compound. Tifa and Iori quickly follow after him. They enter the mess hall and step over dead troopers. Tifa, catching something out of the corner of her eye, separated from them.  
  
"Dirty bugs came in when they were eating," remarked Iori.  
  
"Sir," called Tifa, reappearing from where she went. "I think you might want to see this."  
  
Barret and Iori walked out. Ranma was about to follow them, when he saw something that seemed out of place. He knelt down and flung a panel aside revealing a dead platform bug. He looked at it for a minute, wondering what a bug like that was doing here. Finally, he shrugged and joined the rest of the crew. Tifa and others were in the communications center. Barret hefted a dead major and propped him up against his chair. There was a hole in his head, with no other injuries.  
  
"Saotome, what does that look like to you?" asked Barret, gruffly.  
  
Ranma leaned over and looked at the dead major. Peering at the hole in his head, Ranma responded.  
  
"Looks like a bug was in his brain, sir," answered Ranma.  
  
Barret raised an eyebrow and using his prosthetic hand, he felt around the inside the dead major's head. After a minute, he brought his fingers out. Tifa gulped, fought down the urge the throw up.  
  
"They sucked his brains out," spoke Barret.  
  
Ranma shifted his helmet in his hands and Iori was still staring at the scene. Tifa set to work repairing the dead communications. A sudden sound made the command crew look up. It was coming from nearby. Cautiously moving forward, Ranma, Iori and Barret found the source coming from the freezer. Pointing their guns at the freezer, Iori took hold of the handle. On a three count, Iori pulled it open and a screaming glassed man fell out. Iori recognized his rank immediately and snapped to attention.  
  
"Officer on the deck!" called Iori.  
  
Ranma and Barret stood at attention for a bit before Barret spoke.  
  
"Pick up the general," ordered Barret.  
  
Iori and Ranma grabbed the small gibbering man, propping him up.  
  
"We've got to get out of here," the man was saying.  
  
"General Megane," spoke Barret, stepping up.  
  
Megane seemed to recognize him and Ranma and Iori let go as he brushed himself off.  
  
"Thank goodness for you," said Megane. "All of you."  
  
Megane patted the shoulders of Iori and Ranma.  
  
"You're all going to be heroes," said Megane, walking toward Tifa. "Every last one of you."  
  
Ignoring the general, Barret turned to Iori.  
  
"Close the hole," said Barret.  
  
Iori nodded and turned to do it. As Ranma and Barret walk out, Megane follows them. Tifa continued to work on the communications.  
  
"Drunken Grail Gasher!" called out Iori's voice. "Fire in the hole!"  
  
A small explosion followed. Iori quickly caught up to them and the three followed the general back to Tifa.  
  
"How's the com link?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Working on it," answered Tifa, shortly.  
  
"See.they get into your mind," said Megane, pointing at the dead major. "They did it Farley."  
  
"The distress call was a trap," said Ranma with sudden realization.  
  
"They're just like us," said Megane. "They want to know us, so they can kill us."  
  
Iori and Ranma strapped their helmets on. Barret turned from the general and spoke quickly into his com.  
  
"All roughnecks, prepare for attack," ordered Barret. "I repeat."  
  
"Attack? Where's the boat?" asked Megane.  
  
Troopers were prepping for action as Barret and his command walked back outside. Megane was wailing.  
  
"Oh my god," wailed Megane. "We're going to die!"  
  
To this Barret smacked Megane one, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Control yourself general," said Barret, calmly.  
  
"I can't," replied Megane, shivering. "I wish you'd just shoot me."  
  
Barret replied to this by taking his prosthetic hand off and replacing it with a gatling gun. Cocking it, he was about to fire, when Ranma grabbed his arm.  
  
"Sir, he's just a little out of his mind, sir," said Ranma quickly.  
  
Barret just looked at Ranma. Before he could reply, Cloud's voice broke through the silence.  
  
"Bugs! Bugs!" Cloud yelled.  
  
And indeed there was. Hundreds of thousands of bug warriors were rushing the compound in the distance. Leaving the general where he was, Barret leapt up to a ramp that leads up to the upper wall to give orders. Tifa frantically radioed any ship that happened to be in the vicinity.  
  
"Breaker, breaker, this is Roughneck group," called Tifa into the com. "Is anyone receiving this transmission?"  
  
Troopers leapt to do battle. Barret rallied his troops together, as they went up the ramps to the upper walls to defend.  
  
"Warm it all up, everything you got! Come on, you apes!" yelled Barret. "You want to live forever?!"  
  
Running up the ramp, Barret was followed by Ranma and Iori. Dozens of troopers cocked their guns. In one smooth motion, they took aim at the bug swarm.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Starship TroopersAnime StylePart 4

Author's comments: This is a crossover-fic between four different series and a movie called Starship Troopers. The first series is Ranma ½, then KOF, Gatekeepers and the Final Fantasy series. So, if you don't like stuff like this, then please leave. Otherwise enjoy the fic. Be gentle dear readers and read this with an open mind.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters to Final Fantasy, Gatekeepers, KOF and Ranma ½ do not belong to me or else I would be rich now. I'm only borrowing the characters. Please don't sue me.  
  
This fanfiction is dedicated to Ryan, who has written a fanfic that has touched this author here.(places hand over heart). May he find the person just for him. And this is also dedicated to Heather of the Amazoness Duo, who inspired me to write. May she find the 'Sakura' in her life and know happiness.  
  
Side note: If you don't know the characters from the series I'm using. I suggest you read up about them first.now on with the story.please make sure you've read part 1-3 first.  
  
  
  
Starship Troopers: Anime Style (Part 4)  
  
Ranma stared out into the open expanse that surrounded the compound. Bugs swarmed all over. Just moments ago, they had figured out that this was a trap and now they were going to battle back, while Tifa tried feverishly to establish contact.  
  
"Fire at will!" yelled Barret.  
  
Barret's opening shots was the signal for every other trooper to start firing his or her own guns. Bugs screamed, tripped over their comrades' bodies, but still they made their way to the compound. Pulse guns rattled. The tower guns thundered above the screams of the bugs as they advanced. Reaching the compound, the bugs tried to scale the steep walls with no success. They just made easy pickings for the troopers as they just piled on each other. A little bit into the battle, hopper bugs swooped in. Barret, seeing the danger, called out.  
  
"Incoming!" he yelled.  
  
On his command, one of the tower guns swiveled around and fired at the flying bugs, bringing a couple of them down. Three hoppers made it through the hurly burly of the gun rounds. A trooper looked up as a hopper bore down on him. He tried to block, but the hoppers wings just cut right through him, slicing off his head and arms. To his right another trooper also lost his head as he turned to return fire. Ranma and Iori were not caught unawares. They fired round after round. Seeing the hopper bear down on them, they ducked down and Ranma fired a Mouko Takabisha pulse round at it. The hopper went down, screeching. As it fell, it slammed into the gibbering Megane, killing both of them. Iori grinned and turned back to do battle. Ranma followed suit. Inside the compound, Tifa still worked on getting a signal.  
  
"Any ship, anyone who is receiving, please respond," called Tifa, repeatedly into the com.  
  
The battle was getting more and more fierce. Dead bugs piled up against the walls, making a hill up to the top of the compound. Troopers fought back valiantly to repeal the invasion. Barret grabbed Ranma by his collar.  
  
"Saotome! Where's my communications?"  
  
"Tifa-chan! What's going on?" asked Ranma, turning from the battle.  
  
"Give me a minute," said Tifa through the com.  
  
"We don't have a minute!" yelled Ranma.  
  
Ranma jumped off the ramp and headed for Tifa. He burst in, just as Tifa succeeded in making a connection with a Fleet ship in orbit.  
  
"This is Roughneck 002," said Ranma into the com. "We need retrieval!"  
  
"Sir, we have planet P as clear," said the voice.  
  
"This place crawls, sir," shot back Ranma. "We need retrieval now!"  
  
"What's your location?" asked the voice.  
  
"Come down on this transmission," ordered Ranma as Tifa grabbed her gear.  
  
"Sir, the compound?" asked the voice, incredulous. "That's crazy!"  
  
"Well, I hope you have a crazy pilot. Out!" said Ranma, flinging the com down.  
  
Ranma and Tifa hurried out to help. Barret leaned back over, aiming both of his weapons. He stopped and pulled up, surveying the surroundings as everything crawled with bugs.  
  
"Boat's coming down, sir," said Ranma to Barret.  
  
Barret, realizing the futility of their actions, finally barked out.  
  
"Everyone! Fall back! Fall back into the compound!" Barret yelled.  
  
Troopers rushed to obey his command, except the towers. They remained where they were to be more effective. Troopers leapt, dropped from the ramps. A couple of troopers weren't so lucky as the bugs started to climb inside. One trooper was slashed right through his spinal column. He dropped off the ramp, dead. Troopers continued to jump off of the ramps. One bug warrior, who had already scaled the sides, used his claws and impaled another trooper. The warrior then proceeded to fling the unfortunate trooper outside. The troopers formed a half circle inside the compound, stymieing the bugs.  
  
"All right everyone," shouted Barret. "Show them what you got!"  
  
Troopers continued to fire, keeping the bugs at bay.  
  
"Running low!" yelled out Cloud.  
  
"I'm out!" called Tifa.  
  
"Here," said Ranma, tossing Tifa a clip. "Make them count!"  
  
Tifa grabbed the clip, jammed it in her gun and laid down cover fire. Barret looked up as a small ship swooped into view, and made a landing behind the group, taking the protection they were offering.  
  
"Pull back, secure the boat," ordered Barret.  
  
Several troopers rushed around and made sure that the boat was ready for escape before they climbed inside. Suddenly out of nowhere jumped Ryouga. His eyes blazed with a fiery fierceness as he laid waste on bugs that were scaling over the wall with his rapid fire, heavy pulse cannon.  
  
"Come on," yelled Ryouga. "We don't have all day!"  
  
"Retreat!" called Barret. "Maintain cover fire until we can get everyone in!"  
  
Just as Barret gave the order, the ground underneath him began to shake and then it collapsed in on itself. Barret fell straight into the center. He immediately grabbed both his guns and fired into the sand pit. He lurched in pain as something chewed on him from underneath. Ranma finally noticed and headed for Barret. Tifa, noticing what Ranma did, went to help as well. The two grabbed a hold on Barret's armor and pulled mightily. Barret came free, missing both of his legs. Barret gasped in pain, but he grabbed Ranma by his collar with a firm grip.  
  
"Saotome, you know what to do!" he barked out.  
  
"Yes sir," called Ranma, though he was really wishing there was another way.  
  
Ranma cocked his gun, but then he caught the despairing look on Tifa's face and he hesitated for a minute. But then Barret's voice brought him back.  
  
"Do it Saotome!" he yelled.  
  
Ranma took aim, closed his eyes and squeezed the trigger. Barret fell back dead from a direct shot to his heart. Ranma and Tifa quickly grabbed their dead lieutenant and hustled it over to Ryouga, who used his inhuman strength to put Barret's dead body inside the ship. Just then a digger bug popped out of the hole, roaring. Troopers quickly battled back, but the pulse ammo did nothing to harm the giant bug. Tifa, being closest to the bug, saw that it was rearing back to spit its chemical fire. She knew what she had to do. Concentrating all her power into a single attack, Tifa charged.  
  
"My Final Heaven!"  
  
There was an explosion and the digger bug was no more. Tifa whooped a cheer and ran back toward Ranma and the waiting ship. But Ranma's face wore an expression of pure horror.  
  
"Tifa-chan!" he called out.  
  
Tifa, suddenly noting the look on his face, turned around. All of sudden, everything happened in slow motion. Tifa had just turned around to see a single warrior bug bear down upon her. In a fluid motion, the bug warrior slammed its two powerful claws into Tifa's lithe body. Tifa cried out as the bug punctured her upper left shoulder area and her lower right stomach area. Then the bug began to swing her around and around, lurching backward. Ranma couldn't stand it and charged out to save her. Iori, Cloud and Ryouga were right behind him. They quickly fired rounds and finally blew off the bug's limb that held Tifa aloft. Tifa collapsed to the ground and Ranma rushed up to her.  
  
"Hold it down," came Ryouga's voice as he and Cloud slaughtered the bug.  
  
"Give me a hand Iori," called Ranma.  
  
Iori obliged and held Tifa up. Ranma then proceeded to tear the claw that was still in Tifa out. Tifa screamed in pain. Ranma tossed the claw aside and Iori helped him get Tifa to the ship. Tifa was gasping for breath, for it hurt her to breath deeply.  
  
"No Tifa-chan! Don't die on me!" cried Ranma.  
  
Ryouga and Cloud pressed near the ship. Ryouga called out.  
  
"Let's go tower!" he yelled.  
  
The two troopers stationed on the tower, slid down the ladder and made for the ship as fast as they could, just as another digger bug broke the wall down from outside.  
  
"Let's move it!" called Ryouga to the running troopers.  
  
Just then the digger lurched up and spat its chemical fire, melting the two running troopers. The troopers cried out as they were melted into nothing. Ryouga sighed and gave the order to take off. They made it to safe altitudes as the digger bug spat again, missing it. From the view in the air, the bugs have completely overrun the compound and bugs could be seen for miles on end. Ryouga looked back at the pilot and gave the okay sign. In the back, Ranma held Tifa gently.  
  
"Ranma.Ranma, you kept your promise," spoke Tifa.  
  
"Shh.don't talk," said Ranma.  
  
"Ranma-kun, I'm dying," gasped out Tifa.  
  
"No, you're going to be okay," promised Ranma.  
  
"At least.I got to have.you," said Tifa.  
  
Tifa shuddered and gasped out before she fell unconscious. Ryouga moved back up to the front of the ship. He glanced back once before turning to the pilot.  
  
"I thought you might want to know," said Ryouga. "Your friend Ranma's back there."  
  
The pilot was startled and glanced back. Ranma was fighting different emotions within him. He was convinced that Tifa had died and Ranma sighed and left Tifa with Iori. He then marched up to the cockpit.  
  
"Get on the com and tell Fleet to glass that rock," he demanded.  
  
Ryouga turned around in his seat, angry.  
  
"On whose authority, corporal?" asked Ryouga, stressing rank slightly.  
  
"Mine," shot back Ranma. "I officially assumed command of the mission."  
  
Ryouga snorted, but instead he took over piloting the ship for a bit. The pilot pulled off her helmet and long black tresses fell back, held by her yellow ribbon headband. Ruriko looked back at Ranma, sorrow written in her eyes.  
  
"I.I thought you were dead," said Ruriko, softly.  
  
"I'm not," replied Ranma. "But a lot of my troopers are."  
  
Ruriko turned and talked to Fleet about Ranma's request. Soon Xu's face appeared on the screen with a response.  
  
"Negative on that request," answered Xu. "Fleet has other plans for Planet P. Welcome back."  
  
"My troops are dying, and fleet is just flying," snorted Ranma.  
  
Ranma turned to go back, but Ruriko's voice held him back.  
  
"Ranma-kun, wait," said Ruriko, pointing outside.  
  
Ranma looked.  
  
"Fleet's planning something big," said Ruriko.  
  
Ranma sighed and turned to go back. Ruriko turned back to front and took over the flying again. She and Ryouga exchanged a glance with each other before they headed back to the Rodger Young.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma was moping about on Fort Ticonderoga, but soon he'd have to give a eulogy on behalf of his dead lieutenant, Barret. He hoped he didn't have to give one for Tifa, but he knew he probably had to. She was dead. Ranma sighed and didn't even hear Ruriko open the door and enter until she spoke.  
  
"Ranma-kun?" asked Ruriko. "You okay?"  
  
"I would feel a lot better if I didn't have to watch Tifa die," answered Ranma.  
  
At this Ruriko blinked. What was Ranma talking about?  
  
"Um.Ranma-kun, what are you talking about?" asked Ruriko.  
  
"Tifa's dead," Ranma all but shouted.  
  
"No, she's not," answered Ruriko, plainly. "Didn't you know?"  
  
Ranma froze. Was Ruriko trying to cheer him up or something? Or did she know something he didn't? He had know.  
  
"Ruriko-chan.she's not dead?" asked Ranma. "Where is she?"  
  
"You really didn't know," said Ruriko.  
  
Finally Ruriko pointed down to the infirmary down the hall.  
  
"She's in stasis," answered Ruriko. "She's getting her wounds repaired."  
  
'Just like me,' thought Ranma. "Thanks Ruri-chan. I owe you one."  
  
Ranma bowed and took off down the corridor. Ruriko sighed and slowly followed after him. Tifa was an old friend after all. Ranma screeched to a halt next to the huge green stasis tank. Ruriko stepped up, but remained half hidden behind the corridor bulkhead, silently watching. Ranma knelt down and touched a hand to the glass as if he were trying to touch Tifa. Surgical instruments hummed quietly as they repaired the damage. Tifa looked lifeless as she floated inside. She was topless, except that Ranma didn't even notice that.  
  
"We'll pay them back for this Tifa," said Ranma, solemnly. "We'll pay those stinking bugs back for you."  
  
With that Ranma, stood up, turned on his heel and walked out. He had a funeral to attend. Ruriko watched as he marched past her. Slowly, she walked up to Tifa's floating body and touched the glass, looking at her. Ruriko's gate of healing involuntarily opened and Ruriko recalled the time she had felt bad and Tifa had helped her.  
  
* Flashback. *  
  
Ruriko had just run out of the biology classroom, feeling nauseous. Tifa, after a moment's hesitation, ran after her. Tifa soon found Ruriko sitting on the steps leading downstairs. Ruriko was breathing rather heavily, trying to calm down. Tifa slowly approached and sat down.  
  
"You okay?" asked Tifa.  
  
"I will be," answered Ruriko.  
  
"What happened in there?" asked Tifa, gently. "Don't tell me a smart girl like you weren't prepared?"  
  
"No, it's not that," replied Ruriko, softly. "I have an irrational fear of bugs in general."  
  
"You are scared of centipedes and such?" asked Tifa.  
  
"Hai," replied Ruriko.  
  
"If that's so," said Tifa, not understanding. "Why are you signing up for Fleet? You're bound to run into a bug sooner or later."  
  
"I want to fly," answered Ruriko, smiling. "It's my dream."  
  
"I understand now," said Tifa. "Now.what do you think of Ranma-kun?"  
  
"What? I think." Ruriko was startled by the question. "I like him, he's a good friend. What about you Tifa? Do you like him?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," answered Tifa, nonchalantly.  
  
Ruriko smiled inwardly. Tifa's answer had clinched it for her on how Tifa felt about Ranma. Tifa suddenly stood up.  
  
"Feel better now?" asked Tifa, smiling.  
  
"Much, thank you," said Ruriko.  
  
"When you feel up to it, come back to class," said Tifa, running back.  
  
Ruriko smiled and watched Tifa's retreating form.  
  
* End of Flashback. *  
  
Ruriko shook her head, clearing her thoughts. While she had been remembering, her gate had healed a majority of Tifa's wounds. She smiled softly and closed her gate again. Leaning up close to the glass, Ruriko whispered.  
  
"Get well soon Tifa," whispered Ruriko. "Ranma-kun is lucky to have a girl like you."  
  
Ruriko then turned and left the infirmary. What Ruriko didn't see was that Tifa opened an eye and weakly smiled.  
  
'Thanks Ruriko-chan,' thought Tifa before she slid back into sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Ranma stood near a casket, and a launch bay firing port. Barret lay inside and the rest of the Roughnecks stood nearby, waiting for Ranma to speak. Leona and Cloud stood together. Iori and Jessie stood off to one side and Ruriko stood in front. Finally, after collecting his thoughts, Ranma spoke.  
  
"We are here to pay our respects to our honored dead," said Ranma. "To some of us he was more than our commanding officer, he was a teacher and a good one at that."  
  
Ruriko smiled faintly at that. Ranma noticed it, but continued.  
  
"But most importantly, he was our friend," said Ranma. "May he be remembered."  
  
Ranma turned to the left view port.  
  
"Left.face!"  
  
At his command, the Roughnecks turned and faced the same direction and looked out the view port. The casket slid closed and made its way out.  
  
"Present arms!"  
  
Everyone saluted as the casket was fired out into space. After a minute, the door slid open and Ranma noticed.  
  
"Officer on the deck," he called out.  
  
"Proceed," answered one of the officers.  
  
Ranma turned back and after a minute, he called out.  
  
"Burial party.dismissed!"  
  
On his command, everyone turned and left, except Tifa, who remained behind with Ranma. Several intelligence officers dressed in black stepped aside and one of them stepped up to Ranma. It was Reiji. He had become a colonel. Tifa and Ranma waited as he approached.  
  
"Hey you guys," said Reiji, greeting them. He sounded tired.  
  
"How are you, Reiji?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Listen Ranma," said Reiji, not smiling. "I'm sorry it was your unit on P. That mission had a low survival probability."  
  
"You knew and you sent them anyway?" asked Ruriko, astonished.  
  
"Elegant proof of intelligence, isn't it?" asked Reiji.  
  
There was a stony silence.  
  
"You don't approve," said Reiji. Then he took a firm tone, "Well, too bad."  
  
Ruriko and Ranma waited.  
  
"We're in this for the species," said Reiji. "It's simple numbers and they have more. I have to make decisions like that send thousands of people like you to their deaths every day."  
  
Reiji turned away, but Ranma spoke up.  
  
"Didn't they tell you colonel?" asked Ranma. "That's what the MI is good for."  
  
"Well, I hope you're ready for more," said Reiji, smiling faintly. "Because we're going back to P and capturing that brain."  
  
"The Roughnecks are always ready, sir," replied Ranma, immediately.  
  
"I hear they need a new lieutenant," said Reiji, smiling. "Want the job?"  
  
"I'll take it, sir," answered Ranma. "Until I die, or you find someone better."  
  
Reiji nodded and turned away and walked out with the other intelligence officers leaving Tifa and Ranma alone.  
  
* * *  
  
It was day on Planet P and camps were hastily being taken down, drop ships delivered supplies and troopers rushed around. Ranma, currently, was surveying his new team. Leona, Jessie and Cloud stood behind him as Ranma and Iori went around looking over the new troops.  
  
"They look a little young," said Ranma as he finished looking the troops over.  
  
"We got reinforced," said Iori. "Most of them are fresh out of boot."  
  
Iori stood back and let Ranma take over. Ranma stood before them and finally spoke out to his new troops.  
  
"This is for all you new people," called out Ranma. "I've only got one rule: Everyone fights, no one quits."  
  
Iori smirked and he looked at Cloud, who was smiling as well. They recognized this saying well.  
  
"If you don't do your job, I'll shoot you myself," said Ranma. "Do you get me?!"  
  
"We get you, sir!" barked the lines of troopers.  
  
"Welcome to the Roughnecks," said Ranma.  
  
"Ranma's Roughnecks," said Cloud, speaking up.  
  
As the troopers barked out, Ranma smiled. Finally he spoke again.  
  
"Listen up, we're looking for a bug no one's ever seen before," said Ranma. "Some type of smart brain bug."  
  
The instant he said that, streaks of blue bug plasma started to be launched from the ground into space. Ranma turned back to his team.  
  
"And they probably know we're here," said Ranma. Strapping on his helmet, Ranma barked out orders, "Prepare yourselves.we're going in!"  
  
* * *  
  
Up in space, Ruriko and Ryouga sat in the flight seats while Xu looked on. The heavens were filled with blue bug plasma.  
  
"Steady as she goes, number 2," Xu instructed Ruriko.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," responded Ruriko, her eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
"Prepare to jump to warp," informed Xu to her crew.  
  
"We're clear in 5.4.3," counted Ruriko.  
  
"Warp drive in 5.4.3," started Ryouga.  
  
They never finished their count as a single plasma bolt ran straight through the middle of the ship. The ship lurched, throwing Ruriko and others to the floor. The once mighty ship was split in half. Crew and objects were sucked into space and red alert was sounded. Ruriko grabbed a panel and frantically called into it.  
  
"This is the Rodger Young, we're going down!" yelled Ruriko. "Repeat: Rodger Young is going down."  
  
"Lets go, Ikusawa!" yelled Xu, grabbing Ruriko by her arm.  
  
"Wait, Ryouga-kun!" called Ruriko.  
  
"I'm here!" yelled Ryouga making his way to the two.  
  
Together the three of them slipped and slid as the ship tilted every which way, throwing them and other personal around. The star drive of the Rodger Young finally took a hit and exploded. The resulting shock wave collided with the forward section of the ship. Ruriko and Ryouga made it out the door, but Xu was unlucky. As she slid forward, she accidentally hit the close panel, before she was through the door. The heavy plated door dropped heavily on her, cutting her half. Ruriko turned to help her captain.  
  
"Abandon ship," gasped Xu, coughing up blood. "That.that's an.or."  
  
Xu fell still. Ruriko was stunned, but Ryouga grabbed her and hefted her up.  
  
"Leave her, Ruriko-chan," shouted Ryouga. "She's dead, she's dead!"  
  
Ruriko's only thought now was to get out. Ryouga let her lead, as his sense of direction was still shaky. They and others made for a door, but it slammed shut. They quickly went for another, but it too shut on them. Ryouga grabbed Ruriko and shoved her toward a still open third door. At the last second, he slid under the door. They had made it safely to the escape pods. Sliding down the ladder, Ruriko hopped into the nearest pod. Ryouga jumped in the rear seat with her.  
  
"Launch, Ruriko!" shouted Ryouga.  
  
Next to them, an escape pod that was about to launch was thrown off track and was destroyed, killing the occupants. Ruriko launched the pod and they made it out just in time. A few seconds later, a plasma bolt sheared the forward section and demolished the Rodger Young. Ruriko, piloting through a ton of debris, bodies and objects, she called repeatedly through her com.  
  
"Mayday, mayday! This is Lieutenant Ikusawa in life pod RY-63," said Ruriko into her com. "Is anyone receiving? Please respond."  
  
* * *  
  
On the surface, Iori listened to a handset radio. Looking up with a grim face, Iori made a beeline for Ranma.  
  
"What is it, Iori?" asked Ranma.  
  
"The Rodger Young just burned up," said Iori, quietly.  
  
At this Ranma's face fell, but he straightened up quickly.  
  
"Any survivors?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Well." said Iori.  
  
Iori looked up and Ranma watched with him. They saw a life pod plummet toward the planet at high speeds.  
  
* * *  
  
"Please, anyone respond," called Ruriko, repeatedly as she headed for the surface.  
  
"There," said Ryouga, pointing at the surface. "3.2.1.now!"  
  
Ruriko pulled sharply on the controls, leveling them off with the surface, but they skimmed the rocks and slammed sharply, driving them into the crust of the planet as if the crust was glass. The pod came to a rest in the center of a large cavern. Ryouga popped out and grabbed rifles and helped Ruriko out. Ruriko grabbed a com device and called into it.  
  
"This is Lieutenant Ikusawa," said Ruriko. "Is anyone receiving?"  
  
Ryouga surveyed their surroundings. Tunnels opened out everywhere. He decided to stick with Ruriko for a bit to see if she was successful.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is Roughneck 002," answered Ranma, picking up Ruriko's signal.  
  
In that instant, Ranma recognized the voice.  
  
"Ruriko?" asked Ranma. "What's your position?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Location at 42 degrees South by 176 East," answered Ruriko, before she looked up.  
  
Ryouga pressed against the other side of the pod, slowly handing her a pulse rifle, before cocking his own. Ruriko grabbed the rifle.  
  
"Situation, extremely hostile," called Ruriko into the com.  
  
Ruriko tossed the com to one side and opened up with her pulse rifle, as did Ryouga. Bugs came at them from left and right, but they fought back bravely. But it was no use as the bug warriors quickly got into them, piercing Ruriko through her left shoulder. Ruriko cried out in pain. Ryouga grunted as another warrior held him down through his right leg.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Ruriko's cry of pain sent a chill down Ranma's spine. He turned to Iori, who looked back at him.  
  
"We've got to go after her," said Ranma.  
  
"You know as well as I do," answered Iori. "She's dead."  
  
"I'm not giving up on her," said Ranma.  
  
Turning to his group, he spoke.  
  
"I need four volunteers," said Ranma.  
  
Instantly Cloud, Leona and Jessie were by his side. Iori sighed and stepped up to Ranma.  
  
"Let's go," said Ranma.  
  
Ranma and his group head for the tunnels and drive deep underground.  
  
* * *  
  
Just below ground, warriors chatter as they hold Ruriko and Ryouga down. Soon a huge bug, unlike any other bug, comes through one of the far tunnel entrances. It is fat and pulpy. Many platform bugs supported it. Ruriko struggled, but it hurt her to move very much. The brain bug is carried forward. It stops right before Ryouga. Ryouga stares at it, fire in his eyes. Ruriko watched as a thorn like palp unfolds from the brain bug and readies itself. Just then, the brain bug froze; its eyes darted to the farthest tunnel entrance, just behind Ruriko and Ryouga. Prepped for battle, Ranma and his group walked inside slowly. Iori, Jessie and Cloud held their rifles at the ready. Ranma had his hands cupped together, a glowing blue ki ball forming between his hands. He smirked as he spoke.  
  
"You know what this is?" asked Ranma to the brain bug. "Yeah, sure you do. You're some big fat smart brain bug, aren't you?"  
  
Ranma motioned to Iori who held up his own hand, covered in purple fire. Iori nodded to Ranma as Ranma unleashed the Mouko Takabisha, blowing the warrior off of Ruriko. Leona quickly followed up, unclipping one of her earrings and hurling the explosive at the warrior that held Ryouga down. Ruriko helped Ryouga walk over to Ranma's group, who were waiting by the tunnel exit.  
  
"Come on, come on," said Ranma.  
  
Iori dissipated his flame and aimed his rifle instead. Ruriko set Ryouga down and opened her gate of healing.  
  
"Gate.open!" called Ruriko. "Healing light."  
  
The gentle sparkles touched their wounds and in a minute, it seemed as if Ruriko and Ryouga were never injured in the first place. Quickly they grabbed their weapons from the ground and backed up with Ranma. The brain bug was just turning around to escape through the tunnel it came from. Then the warriors attacked. Ranma and his group opened up with their pulse rifles. A bug bore down on Jessie, but she didn't notice until it was almost too late. A claw swung down, but it never hit. Jessie was astonished as Cloud took a blow to his gut for her.  
  
"No, Cloud!" cried Jessie.  
  
Ranma and the others blew the warrior away as Jessie helped Cloud stand up and walk. Ryouga looked at the mass of bugs that were swarming them. He knew nothing short of a nuke could save them. There was one technique he could use.  
  
"Ranma-kun," said Ryouga in a stony voice. "Get out of here now. I'll take care of this one."  
  
"You trying to be a hero, Ryouga-kun?" asked Ranma, still firing.  
  
"Please Ryouga," pleaded Ruriko. "Don't do anything desperate."  
  
Ryouga patted his leg, now healed, and smiled.  
  
"Something to remember you by," said Ryouga. "Now go!"  
  
Ranma grabbed Ruriko and they ran. Ryouga leapt high and landed in the middle of the chamber again. Bug warriors swarmed all over. He knew it was a destructive technique and that it would destroy him someday, but now he wasn't afraid to use it. Concentrating all his fear, anger, pain and depression for one big final outburst, Ryouga's battle aura flared a brilliant green.  
  
"Ultimate Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan!"  
  
Behind Ranma, the chamber suddenly exploded as the deep depression green ki blast carved its way into the rock. Iori was yelling instructions over the com about the brain bug sighting when the explosion occurred. Quickly they made for the surface and barely made it as the cave and tunnels collapsed in on itself. Ranma and his group stood up and walked with a solemn silence out of the tunnel exit. All of a sudden troopers rushed by them, excited and yelling. Not knowing what was going on, Ranma surveyed the scene while Ruriko healed Cloud up. All six of them approached what appeared to be a gathering in front of a tunnel entrance. Troopers were hauling the brain bug out in a huge net. Ranma and Ruriko pressed up front to see it. Just then high-ranking officers stepped up and one of them was Reiji. Reiji stepped up and put a hand on the mind of the brain bug. Reiji was quiet as if probing the bug's mind.  
  
"What's it thinking, colonel?" asked an officer.  
  
After a minute Reiji responded.  
  
"It's afraid," whispered Reiji. Then louder and more excitedly, "It's afraid!"  
  
Troopers whooped and fire their pulse rifles in the air. Reiji stepped back and found Ranma and Ruriko smiling at him.  
  
"It was you," said Ranma as they walked. "You told me how to find Ruriko- chan."  
  
"Well." Reiji said offhandedly. "That's confidential."  
  
"What are you going to do with the brain bug now?" asked Ruriko.  
  
"We've got one of their brains now," answered Reiji. "Pretty soon we'll know what they think and beat them."  
  
Ruriko and Ranma walked along, waiting for Reiji to continue.  
  
"Everyone will forget when it's over, but this was the turning point," said Reiji. "It wasn't the mighty Fleet, it wasn't a new weapon, but a trooper named Seifer who captured a brain."  
  
"Wait.Seifer?" asked Ranma.  
  
Ranma turned from Ruriko and Reiji and approached a man that was held on the shoulders of his companions. He stepped down and smiled at Ranma.  
  
"Good job, sergeant," said Ranma, smiling.  
  
"Thank you, sir," said Seifer before showing his rank. "It's private now."  
  
"Carry on private," said Ranma, turning away.  
  
"Yes, sir," saluted Seifer, before cheering with the rest of the troopers.  
  
* * *  
  
A TV clicks on, bringing in a live coverage report.  
  
"The war continues," announced a reporter. "Armed with more soldiers, more ships, the Federation marches on."  
  
The view changed to show a trooper using a type of launcher that demolished a mountaintop when he fired.  
  
"New weapons, new technology," said the reporter. "Soon we will have the ability to blow a planet in half with a single attack."  
  
The view changed again to show columns upon columns of troopers lined up and ready for action.  
  
"Enlistment guarantees citizenship," said the reporter. "Fight for the Federation and the people. People like Captain Ruriko Ikusawa."  
  
The view changes to show Ruriko now in a new ship as Captain.  
  
"All hands this is the Captain speaking, prepare for drop," said Ruriko, clearly. "Steady as she goes number 2."  
  
"Aye ma'am," said Selphie as she steered.  
  
The view changed once more to show Iori and Ranma strapping their helmets on among tons of troopers.  
  
"People like Private Iori, Corporal Tifa." said the reporter.  
  
Tifa just then ran up, all healed and gave a kiss to Ranma, who smiled and hugged her once.  
  
"And Lieutenant Ranma Saotome," said the reporter.  
  
Ranma then barked out as he marched toward an open door of a drop ship.  
  
"Come on, you apes!" Ranma yelled. "You want to live forever?!"  
  
Yelling, the troopers swarmed on to drop ships and an outside view showed the ships being dropped down toward a planet.  
  
"They'll keep fighting.and they will win!"  
  
OWARI 


End file.
